what could have been
by Valrox99
Summary: sirius is proven innocent and gets custody of harry.(wolfstar)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know this story has been done many times before but I wanted to do my own take on it. I plan on having it go all the way through to Deathly Hallows. There will be a little wolfstar in the future. it is my first time writing wolfstar so try to go easy on me if it's not written well.

Harry lay in the hospital bed alone, lost in his thoughts. Ron lay in the bed across from him asleep. Hermione had said she felt fine and didn't want to miss todays classes. Dumbledore was with Fudge sorting everything out. Harry kept going over the events of the past ten hours in his head. Everything had happened so fast, it felt unreal.

He had gone back in time with Hermione using a time-turner to fix things. They had saved Buckbeak and were watching themselves go through the willow when Hermione had gotten an idea. After Snape went through the tunnel, they quickly moved themselves to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They could see the willow and would be directly in Wormtail's path when he escapes. They watched as they emerged from the willow. As Lupin transformed, so did Peter Pettigrew. Hermione hit him with a perfectly aimed Petrificus Totalus and he went stiff. She quickly grabbed him and returned to their hiding spot as Lupin howled. After Harry had saved Sirius from the dementors they delivered the traitor to Dumbledore.

In the four hours since all this happened Harry had sat alone in the hospital bed. Pomfrey had insisted he rest after having faced all those dementors. He wondered what was happening with Sirius and the Minister.

One memory in particular was playing on a loop in his head. Sirius had asked him to live with him. Harry wouldn't let himself believe he might actually be leaving the Dursley's until he was absolutely sure.

The door to the hospital wing opened, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. When he rolled over to see who had come in, he was met with the thoughtful, grey eyes of his newly discovered Godfather. He sat up and opened his mouth to talk when Sirius stopped him.

"Before you say anything, let me first say thank you, for everything you did for me. It was an incredibly brave thing to do. James would be proud." Sirius paused, giving Harry a sad smile. "Although I don't think I really deserved it." Harry looked up at him confused.

"Why wouldn't you deserve to be set free? You're innocent."

"Innocent of killing 13 people, yes, but I am the reason your parents are dead." Sirius sighed, "And I haven't been there for you these past 12 years."

"But none of that was your fault. And as for me, you're here now." Harry realized what he had said. He bit his lip before asking, "You are free now, right?" Sirius nodded. "Do you still want me to come live with you?"

Sirius laughed, "Would I have spent the last 2 hours arguing with Dumbledore if I didn't. For some reason he seems to think you're safer with your muggle relatives, can't say that I blame him, with my past. Do you still want to live with me?" Sirius tried to look casual as he looked at Harry, worried about his answer.

Harry laughed. "Of course I do!"

Sirius looked relieved. "There is one other thing. The only way Dumbledore agreed to let me take you was if you agreed to spend the first week of every summer with your relatives."

Harry looked disappointed at first but then nodded. "Okay."

The last two weeks of term would have been completely carefree had it not been for the resignation of Harry's favorite professor, as well as the news that Pettigrew had escaped during the journey to Azkaban. The week he spent with the Dursley's had been the happiest time he had ever spent at Privet Drive in the 12 years he had lived there. His relatives completely ignored him. He spent most of his time writing letters to his friends and Sirius or working on his homework for the summer. In his last letter on Friday afternoon, Sirius had told him to have his things packed and ready by 9 o'clock the next morning. Not a problem seeing as he had never unpacked his things in the first place. Harry couldn't sleep at all that night; he was too excited to be leaving.

The next morning Harry had been sitting on his bed waiting, staring at his clock. Just as the 8 changed to a 9, Harry heard a loud rumble followed by a knock. By the time Vernon Dursley had opened the door, Harry was dragging his trunk down the stairs. Before any of the Dursley's could say anything, Harry threw himself at his Godfather in a big hug. Sirius was surprised at first before returning the hug.

"You all ready to go then," Sirius asked as Harry pulled out of the hug.

Harry nodded and went to his trunk from where it had been abandoned on the stairs. Just as Harry reached down, Sirius waved his wand and the trunk levitated out the door. Harry smiled and walked back to the door. As Harry started to walk out the door, he heard his uncle scoff. "Good riddance to the freak."

A loud slam made Harry turn around to see his uncle thrown against the wall with Sirius standing in front of him with his wand drawn. "NEVER call my Godson a freak!" Sirius lowered his wand and Vernon dropped to the floor. Sirius put an arm around his Godson and walked out the door, waving his wand and slamming the door behind them.

When Harry had finished laughing, he looked around, unsure of what method of transportation his Godfather would use. When he noticed the motorbike he looked up to Sirius, confused. "Is that yours?" He wasn't sure exactly what he had been expecting but he was still surprised when Sirius laughed and nodded.

"What were you expecting, a broom?" Harry laughed again, looking embarrassed. "I've always been rather fond of muggle things. It's more magical than it looks, just wait." Sirius handed Harry a helmet as he shrunk Harry's trunk and put it in the pocket of his leather jacket. He swung his leg over and gestured for Harry to do the same. Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius as he started up the bike and they drove off.

A/N: i will probably post the next chapter over the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

They had just left the town and were on an empty road the next time Sirius talked. "Hold on tight to me." Harry nodded and tightened his grip. Suddenly, the bike left the road and started to climb higher and higher until they were in the clouds. The entire trip took around half an hour. When Sirius started to land, Harry looked around he realized they were in the middle of nowhere. When they got closer to the ground Harry saw a small cottage. After a smooth landing Harry climbed off the bike and looked around, surprised. The cottage was quaint and cozy, surrounded by many shady trees. On the side of the house was small shed. Around the back Harry saw part of a garden.

He looked back to Sirius and laughed a little. "This is where you live?" Sirius looked past Harry, toward the house, and laughed.

A familiar voice answered, "This is where you both live now." Harry flinched and turned around to see Remus Lupin standing in the doorway, smiling.

Harry gave a sheepish smile back in embarrassment. "Hello professor. Is this your house?"

"Hello Harry. Please, call me Remus. This was my parents house. Sirius and I both agreed it was the best place for you to live. It's safe and peaceful, which are things both of you are in need of right now." Lupin moved out of the doorway and gestured for Harry to go inside. The cottage was just as cozy inside as out. A small living room with a fireplace and bookshelf full to capacity, was to the right of the door. To the left was a staircase leading to the upstairs and to the left of that was a combined kitchen and dining room. The cottage would have felt cramped, had it not been for all the windows filling each room with light.

Lupin gave Harry a tour of the cottage while Sirius figured out something for their lunch. The upstairs was just as small as the downstairs but without all the windows making it appear bigger. There was a master bedroom just off the stairs, the bathroom across the hall, and a third room that was part study part guest bedroom. The room had a twin bed, the walls were lined with bookshelves, and in one corner was a small desk. At the of the hall was a door with "Harry" written in gold paint. The room was clearly decorated with Harry in mind. The walls were scarlet with gold trim and quidditch posters scattered around the room. The bed was a four-poster just like the ones in the Gryffindor dorms. There was also a small desk in the corner for Harry to do homework. The curtains, Harry realized, even had little snitches flying around on them.

"What do you think?"

"I love it," Harry answered, and Lupin laughed.

"I was a little worried we had gone a little bit overboard with the whole Gryffindor theme."

"Not at all, really, I love it!" Lupin unshrunk Harry's trunk and left him to unpack while he went to help Sirius with lunch.

Twenty minutes later Harry finished unpacking his trunk and went back downstairs. Lupin and Sirius were standing close together but broke apart when Harry entered. Harry thought this was weird but before he could wonder about it any further Sirius spoke.

"So, Harry, you really like your room?" He carried a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of butterbeer over to the table and sat down. Lupin and Harry joined him.

"I really do." Harry answered as he poured a glass of butterbeer and grabbed a sandwich.

"See Moony, I told you we didn't over do the whole Gryffindor thing."

"That may be so, Padfoot. However, I still say the sheets with the little quidditch players flying all over was too much."

"There is no such thing as too much when it comes to quidditch my dear Moony." Harry laughed at their friendly bickering. "Speaking of quidditch," Sirius said turning to Harry. "How would you like to go flying after lunch?"

Harry looked back in surprise. "I'd love to. But won't the muggles see us?"

Sirius shook his head, "One of the best things about the house, far away from any form of civilization and so many wards, even if a muggle were right outside, they wouldn't see a thing."

"Cool! Are you going to come too pro-Remus?"

Lupin laughed a little and shook his head. "I'm afraid quidditch has never really been my area. But maybe I will come watch you two later after I finish some work Dumbledore asked me to do."

"Were you on the quidditch team at Hogwarts like my dad?" Harry asked, curious to learn more about his Godfather.

Sirius puffed out his chest and pretended to look offended. "You happen to be looking at the best beater Hogwarts has ever seen." At this Lupin laughed heartily. Sirius glared at him as he continued. "I was never as obsessed as your dad was though, he practically lived and breathed quidditch. I mainly liked the freedom of flying."

"I always thought the thing you like the most was hitting the Slytherin's with bludgers," Lupin said with a smirk.

"That was just an added benefit." Sirius said and Harry laughed.

After lunch Harry ran upstairs to grab his Firebolt. By the time he made it back downstairs Sirius was already in the air. "Now, every time I watched you play this past year, I was a dog, and it's not exactly easy to follow a quidditch match when it's in black and white." Harry laughed. "So I would like to see just how good a seeker you are." Sirius held out his hand to reveal a snitch. He let it go and they both flew off after it.

After two hours Harry had caught the snitch twice and was in the middle of catching it a third time when Lupin came outside. "So, who's winning?" Lupin asked as Harry caught the snitch in a nosedive.

"I am." Said Harry as he landed. "Three to nothing I believe it is now." He said with a smirk.

Sirius landed as well. "The kid has superhuman abilities, Moony. He's a million times better than Prongs ever was." He said, sounding both upset and proud.

Lupin laughed. "How ever can you tell, Padfoot. If I remember correctly, you were never able to catch the snitch before Prongs either." Sirius looked offended but laughed anyway. "Although, as someone who watched you fight off what he thought were dementors and still catch the snitch, I have to agree, you are a better flyer than James ever was." As Lupin said this Harry blushed.

Lupin watched as Harry flew circles around Sirius for another two hours before going inside for tea. Sirius joined him and Harry went upstairs to finish the last essay he had to write; it was for History of Magic. He had spent all his time at the Dursley's doing homework and had ended up finishing it all except this essay. Just as he finished and was putting away his books, he heard a knock on his window. Hedwig was back with Ron's reply to his last letter.

Ron had invited him to spend the last two weeks of the summer at the Burrow. His dad had gotten tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. Harry immediately ran downstairs to ask Sirius if he could go. He paused when he got to the last step. Sirius and Lupin were in the middle of what sounded like an important conversation. Harry heard his name, so he decided to hide and listen.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Harry heard Sirius ask.

"I think that if you want him to fully trust you, you need to be honest with him." Lupin paused. "And I think he'll probably figure it out eventually, even if you don't tell him."

"I want to tell him, Remus, really I do." Sirius sighs. "I'm just worried about how he'll react. You remember James' face when we told him."

"Harry's not James, Sirius. And James eventually came around to the idea."

They were both silent for a while after that. Harry sat on the steps wondering what they could have been talking about. After a few more minutes of silence Harry remembered what he had come downstairs for and decided it was safe to enter the living room now. As he entered, the two slid apart from each other on the couch. Harry didn't pay any attention to this.

Sirius had agreed to let Harry stay at the Burrow. Harry was too preoccupied with the conversation he had overheard to be as excited about this as he should have been.

At dinner he was watching his two guardians closely. He noticed the two of them staring at each other often. They looked as if they were having a conversation that only they could understand.

A/N: Thank you so much to anyone who favorites or reviews this story, it means so much to me. I plan on doing a chapter a week from now on so the next chapter will probably be up next weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites. They really do mean a lot to me. The song I had in mind when writing the part about Lily is "Here Comes the Sun"

Over the next week Harry continued to watch his guardians closely. He noticed a lot more silent conversations between them. He also noticed they would often touch each other subconsciously such as holding hands or leaning up against each other, and then they would realize Harry was watching and they would pull away.

Aside from all of this, the week had been the happiest time of his life. He spent most of the time flying with Sirius, playing wizards chess with Remus, playing exploding snap with Sirius, and listening to the pair tell stories about their time at Hogwarts each night at dinner. Harry had grown incredibly close to his guardians in the short time he's lived with them. He had even started calling them by their marauder nicknames.

Tonight at dinner Sirius was telling Harry about one of the many times when James made a fool of himself in front of Lily. He finished his story and they were all laughing when Harry decided to ask a question he'd been curious about all week. "What were they like after Hogwarts?"

Lupin and Sirius stopped laughing and shared a nervous look before looking curiously back at Harry. "What was that, Prongslet?" Sirius asked.

"You tell so many stories from when you were at Hogwarts, which is great and all, I was just curious," Harry paused. "What were they like after Hogwarts?"

They were both silent for a moment, thinking about what to say. Lupin was the one to break the silence. "They were madly in love. I don't think I've ever seen two people more perfect for each other,"

Sirius and Lupin shared another look, one Harry could' decipher, before Sirius joined in. "When you came along, they were the happiest I had ever seen either of them."

"I remember, every time they couldn't get you to sleep Lily used to sing this one Beatles song and you would be out like a light." Lupin said with a sad smile.

"James would try to sing it and you would just cry louder. It had to be Lily". Sirius added and Harry laughed. "You also used to love it when Moony here would read to you. I think it was the voices he used to do. I think Lily was a little jealous." Lupin blushed. Sirius laughed at all the memories flooding his mind. "She also used to get mad at me for hogging you whenever I came over."

Lupin laughed at the memory. "James used to say you were trying to steal his child away from him."

"He shouldn't have made such an amazing kid if he didn't want me to steal him." Harry blushed.

"It wasn't just Padfoot's fault, no matter what they were doing, the minute Sirius would walk through the door, you'd reach out and cry for 'pafoo' to hold you." Harry's blush grew. They were silent for a few seconds, lost in their memories.

"For all the death eaters your dad faced," Sirius said breaking the silence. "I don't think I ever saw him more scared than the day you were born. He was absolutely terrified. But the minute you came into the world … it was as if you were always been there. The three of you were completely at peace."

They were all silent for a while after that while they ate. Lupin was the first to speak again. "I thought you should know, Harry, the full moon will be in a few days."

Harry looked up at him, worried. "Where will you go? Will you be okay?"

Lupin smiled "I will be fine. Dumbledore has offered to let me use the Shrieking Shack while you stay here. And I will have the wolfsbane potion."

Harry looked relieved by this. Sirius was oddly quiet during this conversation. Unlike Harry he still looked slightly worried.

Over the next three days Remus had to take the horrible smelling, green sludge that was the wolfsbane potion. On the third day they ate dinner early. Then Remus flooed to Hogwarts at just before dusk. Sirius, who had been fidgety all day, asked Harry to a game of exploding snap. After a very long game, Harry had beat Sirius and decided to go up to bed around 10 o' clock. Harry had fallen asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. He had been tired from flying all day again with Sirius.

A few hours later, at around one in the morning, Harry woke up thirsty. He got up and stumbled a bit down the stairs. He was surprised to find the light in the kitchen on, and his Godfather, looking exhausted, sitting at the table.

"Padfoot? What are you doing up?" Harry asked groggily.

Sirius flinched and looked around. "Prongslet? I didn't hear you come down. What are you doing up?"

"I was thirsty. What are you doing up?" Harry asked again as he got a glass of water. He then joined his Godfather at the table.

"I couldn't sleep." Sirius answered. He looked like he was going back and forth on something in his mind. After a few seconds he nodded, having made a decision. "I was too worried about Remus." Harry nodded understandingly. Sirius paused, thinking about how to word his thoughts. "There's something else, something I probably should have told you before. Remus and I, we're … we're together."

Harry looked at his Godfather, surprised, "Like a couple?" Sirius nodded. "Like … like you're … in love?"

Sirius looked up at Harry in surprise. He nodded nervously. "Do you hate us now?" Sirius asked.

Harry laughed, "Hate you? How could I ever hate you? You two are my family, you love me more than anyone, why would I hate you for loving each other." Sirius looked relieved. Then, suddenly, something clicked in Harry's head. "Did my dad disapprove?"

Sirius' head shot up. "What?"

"I overheard you two talking my first night here. You said you were worried I would react the same way my dad did."

Sirius nodded understandingly. "James did freak out a bit when we first told him. He refused to talk to either of us for a week." Sirius sighed at the memory. "But then one night, Moony and I were sitting together in front of the fire in the common room. James came back from detention and saw us. We didn't even see him, but the next morning at breakfast he told us. He said he realized that we look at each other the same way he looked at Lily and that he would be a fool to stand in the way of love like that."

Harry thought for a minute. "Is that why you've been so nervous tonight? You were worried about how I would react?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. No, I hadn't even planned on telling you tonight. I've been nervous because of the moon. That's why I couldn't sleep. I still worry about him on full moons. I know he has the potion, but I still wanted to be there for him. With Pettigrew still on the run we agreed it'd be best for me to be here with you." Harry looked down at the floor, feeling guilty. Sirius noticed this and grabbed Harry's head, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Don't you go blaming yourself for why I'm sad. Just because I want to be there for him doesn't mean I don't want to be here with you. I want to protect you both." Sirius hugged his Godson. "I love you both, equally."

They sat and talked for the rest of the night. Sirius made hot chocolate and told Harry more funny stories about his father. By the morning they were both passed out at the table.

At around 9 o' clock green flames whirled around in the fireplace. Lupin stumbled out and took a few seconds to get his footing. He was exhausted, he was about to go upstairs to bed when he noticed the light in the kitchen still on. He walked in to find the sweetest sight. Harry was passed out with his head on the table. Sirius was also passed out; his head was on Harry's shoulder and his arm was wrapped around his Godson.

Lupin laughed quietly. This was enough to wake up Sirius, with his canine sense of hearing.

He sat up and looked around groggily for a minute before noticing the amused werewolf. "Moony!" He shrieked as he launched himself at the other man, enveloping him in a big hug. "Are you okay, Moony? Are you hurt at all? Do you need anything?" Sirius rambled as he kissed him all over.

He stopped when they heard laughing. They looked over to the table to see a smiling Harry. Lupin tried to pull away suddenly, realizing Harry was awake. Sirius wouldn't let him. "It's okay, Moony. He knows about us." Lupin looked confused. "I was too worried about you to sleep last night. He came down for a drink and found me. I figured it was the best time as any to tell him."

Lupin looked over nervously at Harry. "As I told Padfoot last night, I love you both and couldn't be happier for you." Lupin looked relieved and snuggled back into the hug.

Harry started to walk back upstairs when he was pulled from behind into the hug, he was surprised at first until Sirius spoke. "And as I told you last night, Prongslet, you are both my family, and I love you both equally."

A/N: Next chapter will probably be up in a week.


	4. Chapter 4

WCHB 4

A/N: Short chapter this week. I had a bit of a hard time writting this chapter so sorry in advance if it's not as good as the others. Next weeks chapter will hopefully be better. Next week is the quidditch world cup. As always, thanks so much to everyone who reads this story.

The next two weeks were completely carefree. Lupin and Sirius no longer felt the need to hide their closeness from Harry. Harry had been so relaxed that his birthday had almost completely snuck up on him. A week before his birthday Sirius and Lupin asked Harry what he wanted to do for the big day. He thought about it and decided he didn't really want to do anything special, dinner and cake with his guardians was all he needed. So, on the 31st of July, after spending another day flying with his Godfather, that's exactly wat they did.

"You know, it feels like only yesterday we were at James' and Lily's for your first birthday party." Sirius said as they sat down at the table.

Harry looked at his Godfather curiously, "I had a first birthday party?"

"It wasn't so much of a party, just dinner," Lupin answered. "It was just your parents, Padfoot, and I …"

"… Lily wanted to throw a big party," Sirius added. "But they were in hiding at the time and, as James pointed out, you wouldn't remember any of it anyway."

"Lily still treated it like a party though," Lupin continued. "Made us all wear party hats and even tried to get you to blow out the candle on your cake." He laughed at the memory.

"My favorite part was how they reacted to my gift." Harry looked at him questioningly. "I bought you your very first broom." Sirius said proudly. "James was thrilled when he opened it. He said it was the perfect gift for a future star quidditch player. Lily however, looked terrified. She called me insane, buying something so dangerous for a one year old." Sirius laughed. "she calmed down a bit after I told her the broom only went a few feet off the ground. They both changed their opinions once you were in the air though. Lily said you were a natural, she loved seeing you that happy. James completely flipped out. Started chasing you around, making sure you didn't fall. And yelling at me the whole time for buying you a 'death trap' of a gift." All three laughed.

After dinner Harry joined his guardians in the living room for what had become a nightly routine. Every night after dinner, Sirius and Harry would play a game of exploding snap while Lupin would read. Tonight they surprised him with a small present. A broom polishing kit.

After tying with Sirius at exploding snap, Harry decided to go to sleep at around 11 o' clock.

At around three in the morning, Harry awoke in a panic. He sat bolt upright in his bed. He was panting, his heart was racing, and he was drenched in sweat. The thing that terrified Harry the most was that his scar was burning, worse than it ever had before. Harry was reaching for his glasses on his nightstand when the door to his room opened and two white lights appeared.

"Harry?"

"Padfoot? Moony?"

"We heard noises, thought something might have happened to you." Lupin explained.

Harry looked embarrassed; he hadn't realized he had made so much noise. "It was just me. I had a nightmare. Except … it didn't feel like a nightmare." Sirius and Lupin shared a concerned look before looking curiously back at Harry. "it felt real. Like it was actually happening." Harry clutched his forehead and hissed in pain. "And now my scar is burning." Sirius sat down next to Harry on the bed while Lupin sat in Harry's desk chair.

"What did you see in this … nightmare, Prongslet?" Sirius asked.

Harry told them what he could remember about Voldemort, Wormtail, the two unknown men, and the plot to kill him. When he finished, both of his guardians had gone pale. Lupin went owl Dumbledore while Sirius stayed with Harry.

"Does your scar still hurt"

Harry shook his head. Not so much anymore."

"Well then you should probably try and get some more sleep, it's still early." Sirius stood and started to walk to the door. When he looked back at Harry the teenager looked like he wanted to ask something but wasn't sure if he should. Sirius smiled with a knowing look. "Would you like me to stay a while, Prongslet?" Harry looked unsure at first but eventually gave in and nodded. Sirius sat back on the bed.

A little while later, Lupin came back upstairs. He went to check on Harry and found him asleep, head buried into the black fur of a giant dog. The dog was also asleep and snoring loudly. Lupin laughed at the image as he covered the pair with the blanket, turned off the light, and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days, the occupants of the cottage were a bit on edge. Dumbledore had owled back saying he would look into what Harry had seen. He also asked that they let him know if Harry had anymore dreams like this.

The August full moon was a week after Harry's birthday. It had gone relatively well. Sirius still spent the night worried about Remus but this time he distracted himself by fussing over Harry, worried that he would have another dream. Just as before, Lupin came back the next morning, a little tired and sore but otherwise unharmed.

Harry's list for the upcoming year at Hogwarts had come a few days after his birthday. They decided to go to Diagon Alley a few days before Harry left for the Burrow.

Three days before Harry left, they all woke early, ate a small quick breakfast and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. The list was pretty much the same as always, new versions of books and stocking up on new quills, parchment, and potions ingredients. One thing Harry did find unusual, this year he needed a set of dress robes. One highlight of the day was watching Remus try to get Sirius to leave Quality Quidditch Supplies for a full two hours. After they finally finished shopping, they stopped at Florean Fortescue's before flooing home.

Harry woke up early the morning he was leaving. He had waited until the last minute to pack and had therefore been up late the night before. He would be going to King's Cross with the Weasley's so this was going to be the last time he would see Remus and Sirius for months. He ate breakfast with his guardians then went upstairs to get his trunk.

Remus shrunk Harry's trunk and he put it in his pocket. He gave them both a hug and said his goodbyes. He then grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, and threw the powder as he shouted his destination.

He was still not quite used to traveling by floo, so he stumbled a bit as he walked out of the fireplace and into the Burrow. The house looked the same as it did the first time Harry had see it. The room he was in was empty, but he could hear voices from the kitchen that told him the Weasley family was in the middle of breakfast.

Just as he got his footing and looked around Mrs. Weasley peaked her head into the room to see what the noise she heard had come from. She smiled when she noticed him. "Harry dear! So good to see you!" she said as she walked over and gave him a welcoming hug. "Have you had breakfast yet, dear?" Harry nodded. "Well then, why don't you go settle your things in Ron's room." She led him upstairs and unshrunk his trunk. "I'll let Ron know you're here." She left and he opened his trunk.

A few minutes later Harry heard very loud footsteps on the stairs. "Harry!" Ron said, mouth still full of food.

"Hey Ron."

They sat and talked about quidditch and played chess for the rest of the day. Except for when Ron had to do his chores. Ron kept pestering Harry with questions about Harry's summer and his new home, but he refused to answer them. Hermione would be there tomorrow, and Harry didn't feel like repeating himself.

That night at dinner, Harry listened to the twins discussing all their ideas for what they call Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Mrs. Weasley complaining the whole time. Harry thought their ideas were brilliant. He especially liked the stories about them testing their inventions on themselves and, on an unaware Ron.

Hermione arrived the next morning. She set her things in Ginny's room while Ron and Harry ate breakfast. When they had finished, the three of them all met in Ron's room.

"Are you going to tell us what your summer has been like now?" Ron whined. Harry laughed.

"I have to admit, I'm also curious to know what Sirius is like now that he's free." Hermione added.

"Well first off, I don't live with only him. Remus lives with us as well." Ron looked confused and Hermione looked surprised.

"Professor Lupin lives with you?" Hermione asked and Ron looked surprised.

"Technically we live with him. It is his cottage after all. Apparently, they're a couple, have been ever since they were at Hogwarts." Ron's mouth hung open from shock. Hermione had looked a little surprised but appeared not to care too much.

After a few minutes, Ron put aside his shock. "Isn't it boring living with a professor?" he asked, and Hermione elbowed him.

Harry laughed. "Not at all. In fact, sometimes he's more entertaining than Sirius. You should hear the stories they tell about their time at Hogwarts. they would put Fred and George to shame." Ron laughed. Hermione looked a little disappointed in her former professor, but Harry noticed she was trying to hide a smile. "It's also nice living with two people who actually care about me. like a couple weeks ago, when my scar was burning in the middle of the night, they actually …" Harry stopped. When he saw the looks on his friends faces, he realized what he had said.

"Your … Your scar was burning?" Hermione asked.

"I thought it only burned when You Know Who was near you?" Ron added looking worried.

This was the reason Harry hadn't told his friends about his scar in his letters. As much as he loved them, he didn't want them worrying about him over something they couldn't do anything about.

Before Harry could say anything, Hermione spoke. "Don't just say it's nothing, Harry. Tell us what happened." Seeing that he had already lost the argument, he told them what he could remember about his dream and what happened after. He conveniently left out the part about him sleeping with Padfoot. When he finished his story, Ron looked satisfied. Hermione still looked a little concerned still, but she decided to drop the subject.

The next week had been spent playing quidditch with Ron and the twins. Bill and Charlie arrived a few days after Hermione. Harry Had never met the two oldest Weasley children before. He realized that they were a lot like their brothers apart from Percy. The night before they left for the World Cup, Harry was too excited to sleep. He couldn't wait to see what a professional quidditch match looked like.

* * *

Harry tossed and turned all night in his bunk. They would be going back to the Burrow in the morning. He had no idea how any of the others slept after what they had seen. Harry didn't even know the dark mark had even existed before tonight but now the image would be forever burned in his mind.

The next morning, Harry was thrilled to be leaving. They couldn't pack up the tent fast enough. He actually welcomed the nausea that came with traveling by portkey. After what felt like an hour-long hike, the Burrow was finally in his sights.

* * *

Earlier that morning

The sun was just peeking in through the window of the master bedroom of the small cottage. Sirius slowly opened his eyes, yawned, and nuzzled further his boyfriend's neck.

Remus pressed a kiss onto the other man's forehead. "Morning, Pads."

"Morning, Moony."

After a few minutes of peaceful silence Remus sighed. Sirius looked up, worried. "Something wrong, Remy?"

Remus shook his head. "No. I was just thinking."

"I always say you do far too much of that." Sirius joked

Remus laughed. "I was thinking about how much I missed waking up next to you the last twelve years."

Sirius looked ashamed for a minute before smiling and placing a kiss onto the werewolf's collarbone. "I missed this too. And if I can help it, you'll never have to wake up alone again."

The two lay their cuddled together for another hour before they got up and went downstairs.

Sirius sits down at the table as Remus puts water on for tea. "You know, as nice as it is having the house to ourselves, I can't help but miss Harry." Remus says as he waits for the water to boil.

"I know what you mean. It's so quiet without him here." As he says this an owl flew in through the window. He dropped the Daily Prophet on the table in front of Sirius. The owl flew off a second later, not waiting for a treat. Sirius unrolled the paper and started reading.

SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP

Sirius sat staring with a terrified look in his eyes. Remus sensed something wrong and turned around. When he read the headline, he shared the same terrified look with Sirius. After a few seconds they both shook themselves back into reality. They ran into the living room; Remus lit the fire with his wand and they both left in a flash.

* * *

As they got closer to the Burrow, Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley screaming. "Oh thank Merlin! Here they come. Where have you been?" Harry saw her run towards her family followed by two others.

Harry had only just realized who the two others were when he was almost thrown to the ground by his Godfather. Sirius hugged Harry so tightly, Harry thought he was going to snap in half. When Sirius finally let go of his Godson, Harry was caught off guard again when Remus hugged him. Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley shouting at her family but wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying.

"So you've heard what happened then?" Harry asked when Lupin finally released him.

"They both nodded. "Only what was in the Daily Prophet," Sirius said. "we would much rather hear it from you."

"Once you're ready to talk about it, that is." Lupin added.

They joined the Weasley's inside. Molly made breakfast for everyone and Harry told them what he saw during the previous night. Sirius and Remus spent the rest of the day at the Burrow, making sure Harry was okay. They decided to leave just before dinner, not wanting to impose on Mrs. Weasley's already full house anymore.

They said their goodbyes and Lupin went through the floo. Sirius told Harry there was something he wanted to give Harry. He flooed to the cottage. He was gone for about ten minutes. When he came back the Weasley family was sitting down for dinner.

"Moony helped me find some of my old things while you were gone." He held out a small, antique mirror. "We found one in a box of things he took from your parents house and the other was with my things. I was waiting for Christmas to give it to you but, after what all of us went through this morning, I'd rather you have it now." Sirius handed the mirror to Harry. "This one belonged to James. I have my own back at the cottage." Sirius paused and Harry looked confused. "When James and I were at Hogwarts, we charmed these mirrors so that we could talk to each other when we were in separate detentions." Harry laughed. "I want you to use it whenever you want to talk to Remus or me. just look into the mirror and say my name and one of us will be there." Sirius paused. "Try not to let Molly find out about it, I don't think she would really approve." Harry smiled and nodded understandingly. Sirius hugged his Godson once more and then stepped into the fireplace.

A/N: Really long chapter this week. Next weeks chapter will be a little different, i'm planning to put the whole fourth year at Hogwarts into one chapter. i really can't tell you how much the comments and favorites mean to me. every time i read a new comment i still have a hard time believing that paople actually like reading something i've written.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sat staring into the fire in the middle of the almost deserted common room. Ever since his name flew out of the blue flames yesterday, he had become a complete outcast. After three years at Hogwarts he was used to people talking about him behind his back. But this was different. Not only was the whole school talking about him, people were flat out ignoring him. Aside from Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George no one would speak to him. Not even Ron. It was driving him crazy. He needed to talk to someone about it.

So, when the last student went upstairs to the dorms and Harry was finally alone in the Gryffindor common room, he pulled out the small mirror. He hadn't yet used the mirror and was a little nervous.

"Sirius Black." He whispered.

After a few seconds the smiling face of Harry's Godfather appeared in the mirror. "Hey, Prongslet! I figured I'd be hearing from you sometime soon."

"You've heard about the tournament?" Sirius nodded. "No one will talk to me. they all think I put my name in the Goblet. Even Ron doesn't believe me." Harry sounded close to tears. Sirius looked like he wanted to come through the mirror and give his Godson a hug.

Sirius thought for a minute, searching for the right words. "Do you know what my first thought was when Dumbledore told me what happened?" Harry shook his head. "well, my first thought was to threaten Barty Crouch until he agreed to take you out of the tournament." Harry laughed. "But my second thought was who put your name in the Goblet and why. I never once thought you did it."

Harry looked surprised. "Really?"

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Yes. If you were more like James, then I could have believed it was you. But Moony and I both agreed that when it comes to things like this you're more like Lily."

Harry smiled and looked curiously at Sirius. "I'm like my mum?" Sirius nodded. Harry was amazed, so many people had told him he was like his dad. Aside from having her eyes, nobody had ever compared him to his mum. "How?"

"Despite what James and I thought at the time, both of us always could be a little arrogant. If the Triwizard Tournament was around when we were at Hogwarts, we both would have put in our names, for the fame and for the fun of it. Lilly never cared about fame or things like that. She did brave things because they were the right things to do. Based on what you told us over the summer, about your first two years at Hogwarts, you do the same. You're brave when it counts, not when it's fun."

Harry was touched at his Godfather's words. Harry was about to ask Sirius to tell him more about his mum, but he yawned instead.

Sirius smiled "I think it's time for you to go up to bed, Prongslet. We can talk more later." Harry nodded and said goodnight.

Harry talked with Sirius twice a week after that night up until the first task. After Ron started talking to him again, he only talked to Sirius every other week.

* * *

On an unusually warm, sunny weekend In December, Harry sat in his dorm alone. He was trying to figure out how to ask Cho Chang to the Yule Ball. He had tried talking to her a few times ever since McGonagall had told them about the dance but had not yet managed to get any words out when he was with her.

Sprawled out on his bed in the empty dorm, he was trying to think of someone he could ask for advice. He couldn't think of anyone. He desperately wished he had a father he could talk to. Then it hit him.

Sirius.

_But he wouldn't know anything about talking to girls_, Harry thought. _Would he?_

He decided it was worth a shot. He picked up the mirror from his bedside table. "Sirius Black."

A few seconds later Remus Lupin appeared in the mirror. "Harry?"

"Moony?" Harry asked, nervously. "Is Padfoot there?"

"He's in the shower, but he should be down in a minute. Is there something I could help you with?"

Harry though for a second before deciding to ask. "I … I was wondering," Harry started anxiously. "I don't know if you two are the right ones to ask but I couldn't think of anyone else and so I was wondering if you or Padfoot would have any advice about howtotalktogirls." Harry rambled.

Lupin gave Harry a look that was equal parts teasing and touched. Suddenly, a voice came from behind Lupin. "Moony? Is someone here? I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"It's just Harry."

Sirius pushed his way into the frame and smiled. "Prongslet! Did you need something?" Lupin whispered something in Sirius' ear. When he was caught up, he matched Lupin's face. Harry blushed. "So, Prongslet, you're in need of some godfatherly advice?" Sirius asked smugly.

Harry nodded as his blush grew. "I know it's not exactly your area, but I couldn't think of anyone else to ask. The Yule Ball is in two weeks and I can't figure out how to ask someone to go with me."

"Well, before I won over the handsomest boy in Hogwarts," Sirius started and Lupin blushed. "I was quite popular with the girls."

Lupin laughed and Sirius looked offended. "I don't know if you remember, Moony, but I had girls begging to go out with me." Harry looked amazed.

"How could I forget. But what I don't seem to recall you liking all of their attention."

"That's because I only had eyes for a certain werewolf." Sirius paused and gave Remus a kiss on the cheek. "That being said, I did go on dates with a few girls before I realized I liked said werewolf. It's not as hard as it looks, Prongslet. You just have to have confidence. Just be yourself and you'll be fine."

"And try not to be arrogant like your father and godfather," Lupin added, and Harry laughed. "try complimenting her before actually asking her."

Harry relaxed a bit. He thanked his guardians for their advice and put the mirror back into his trunk. He left his dorm and went to find Cho Chang.

* * *

Once harry had finally gotten back to his dorm from the prefects' bathroom, he found that there were too many thoughts in his head, making it hard to sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed for a few hours before finally deciding it was pointless. He didn't want to wake up his roommates, so he decided to go to the common room and talk to his Godfather. He looked into the mirror and whispered, "Sirius Black"

A few minutes later, a very sleepy Sirius Black appeared. "Morning Prongslet."

Harry looked embarrassed; the sun was up but he had forgotten that it was still early in the morning. "I'm sorry, Padfoot. Did I wake you? We can talk later." Harry rambled off his apology.

He was about to put down the mirror when Sirius laughed and answered. "You didn't wake me, Prongslet. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Harry was silent, unsure of what to say. The truth was he didn't really have anything he wanted to talk about. He was hoping hearing his Godfather tell him everything would be fine would put his mind to rest. After a few seconds of silence Sirius seemed to sense this. "Did you ever figure out what that egg meant?"

Harry relaxed a bit. "yeah, last night. Turns out it sings a song when you put it under water. It said something will be stolen and I will have an hour to rescue whatever it is from mermaids in the lake." Harry laughed mirthlessly, "Now all I have to do is figure out how to breath under water in three days. Any ideas?"

Sirius shook his head. "Sorry, Prongslet. But I'm sure you and your friends will think of something. In fact I'm positive that Hermione will."

Harry smiled, but then his mind wandered to another thought. "Even if I do figure it out, that reporter, Rita Skeeter, will still find something horrible to write about me or my friends."

Sirius looked defeated for a second before he got an idea. "You remember last year, before you met me?" Harry looked confused but nodded anyway. "Do you remember the things people said about me?"

Again, Harry nodded. "You mean that you were a heartless, lunatic, mass murderer who wanted to kill me?"

Sirius laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that. Do you think it bothered me that people thought all that about me?" Harry shrugged. "It didn't. Not even for a second. What did hurt was knowing that Moony believed it. And it hurt that night in the shack when you wanted to kill me." Harry looked embarrassed. "But once both of you knew the truth, it didn't matter what anyone else believed. Some people still think I'm a death eater who used the Imperius curse on the Minister. But none of that matters. All that matters is that the people that I care about the most know the truth."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Padfoot. I think I'm gonna go down to breakfast now."

The two said their goodbyes and Harry went to put the mirror back into his trunk.

* * *

The weeks leading up to the third task were full of surprises. The most confusing being finding Crouch in the Forbidden Forest. Sirius had been worried after hearing about what happened. He got a little mad at Harry for going into the forest that night. He made him promise to not do anything so foolish for the rest of the year.

Harry was on edge for the entire week before the final task of the tournament. He felt slightly better two days before the task when he got a letter from Sirius and Remus.

_Harry,_

_We know you must be worried. Just try to stay calm and be careful over the next couple of days. We miss you and can't wait for this terrible year to finally be over. Expect a surprise on the morning of your final task._

_Moony and Padfoot_

A/N: I know i say it every week but, i truly mean it when i say thank you for reading, leaving reviews, and favorites. I chose to put the third task into it's own chapter so that will be next week.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter almost didn't get written this week. i spent a lot of this week watching Hurricane Dorian only to find out Friday that it wasn't coming to me. i would like to say to anyone that may be affected by the storm that i hope you all stay safe and don't have too much damage. as always thank you so much for the comments and kudos, they have literally become a fuel for my writting.

The morning before the task Harry ate breakfast with Ron and Hermione. They spent the morning discussing Rita Skeeters' latest article. The lies in the Daily Prophet hadn't bothered Harry much since his conversation with Sirius.

When breakfast was over, McGonagall told him that the champions were meeting in a few minutes. She told him that families had been invited to come and watch the final task. Immediately Harry the letter he got from two days ago. As Harry made his way to the room where all the champions were meeting there was a voice in the back of his head telling him he was probably wrong. It felt so weird to think that he actually had _family_ that would _want_ to be here with him. He wouldn't let himself fully believe it was true until he actually saw them. When he walked into the room he looked around, anxiously searching for the familiar faces. He was disappointed slightly when all he found was Bill and Molly Weasley. They both smiled and walked over to him.

Harry tried to not look disappointed as Mrs. Weasley gave him a motherly hug. "Hello Harry, dear. We thought we'd surprise you. We wanted to watch you in the tournament."

"Charlie wanted to come too but he couldn't get time off work. He said you were amazing with the Horntail though." Bill said as he patted Harry's shoulder. Harry noticed he kept glancing at Fleur.

Mrs. Weasley must have seen a hint of Harry's disappointment because she added, "Remus and Sirius will be here later as well. We ran into them just before you got here. Dumbledore needed to talk with them about something important." Harry cheered up instantly. "Now, why don't you give us a tour. It's been ages since I was at Hogwarts."

Harry spent the morning walking around Hogwarts listening to Mrs. Weasley tell stories about her school days. They went back to the castle for lunch and were joined by Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley started asking Ron about his exams and Harry zoned out. He looked around the great hall, lost in his own thoughts about the tournament. He didn't even realize when two people sat down in front of him.

A familiar voice finally brought him out of his thoughts. "Hey, Prongslet." Harry flinched before realizing who it was. He smiled. "Nervous about later?" Sirius asked softly

Harry shrugged, "A little. I just can't wait for this to all be over." Sirius nodded understandingly. "What did Dumbledore want to talk about?"

Sirius and Remus shared a look before Remus answered. "He wanted to tell us his plans for the future. Things he may need us to do for him. As well as what he's found out about who put your name in the Goblet and why."

"Which is not much." Sirius quickly added before Harry could ask.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon with Sirius and Remus. Bill and Mrs. Weasley made up the excuse of wanting to visit Hogsmeade in order to give Harry time with his guardians. Harry spent the afternoon in peace, choosing to ignore the upcoming task and to instead focus on stories of the Marauders best pranks.

* * *

Harry lay in bed asleep. He was left almost completely alone in the hospital wing. After everything that had happened with the task and Barty Crouch Jr, Dumbledore had brought him here and asked him to tell him everything that happened. Sirius and Remus had of course asked Dumbledore to wait until morning, but he ignored them. He said it was too important to wait. Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys had joined them by the time Dumbledore had come back with the news that Barty Crough Jr had been given the dementor's kiss. There had been an argument with Fudge, everyone in the room obviously stood by Harry when Fudge called him a liar. Sirius looked like he had been extremely close to attacking the Minister. Once Fudge had left, Dumbledore had started making plans, telling the professors what he would need from them, asking for the support of Molly and Arthur Weasley and Sirius and Remus. They had, of course, agreed. Dumbledore had asked Sirius to round up people from the old days. He had asked him to leave immediately, but Sirius had been insistent that he was not leaving until morning at the earliest.

So, Harry lay there in the hospital wing asleep, with only Sirius and Remus still by his side. Sometime in the middle of the night Harry woke up in a panic. He lunged forward shouting, "Nooo!" he was drenched in sweat and shaking. The scream woke up Sirius and Remus, who had fallen asleep leaning on each other in their chairs beside Harry's bed.

They both had their wands lit and drawn within seconds. They looked around for danger before their eyes fell to Harry. "Prongslet? What happened? Are you okay?" Sirius asked softly.

Harry looked up at his Godfather, embarrassed. "Nothing. I'm fine." He said wiping the fear from his face.

They moved their chairs closer to Harry's bed. "Was it another vision?" Remus asked gently. Harry shook his head. "Just a nightmare, then?" Harry paused a second then nodded.

"You want to talk about it?" Sirius asked and Harry shook his head.

After a few minutes of silence Harry spoke. "It's my fault Cedric's dead." He said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Harry, none of this was your fault." Sirius said firmly.

Harry shook his head. "If I hadn't told Cedric to take the cup … he would still be here."

"There was no way you could have known any of this would happen." Said Remus.

"You did what you always do, Prongslet." Sirius said. "Offering to share the cup with Cedric was the kind, brave, and selfless thing to do. It was the right thing to do. What happened afterward was not your fault."

Harry sat in silence for a while choosing to ignore what his Guardians were telling him. No matter what they said, he knew the truth. It was his fault.

He looked around the deserted hospital wing. He was surprised to see a piece of parchment on his bedside table. "Is that the map?"

Sirius and Remus shared a knowing look of defeat at the change of subject. This would be an ongoing battle to make Harry believe over the next few weeks.

Remus nodded, letting the subject drop for now. "Crouch left it open on his desk. Dumbledore noticed the names on it. He dropped it off while you were asleep."

Sirius took the parchment from the table and held it in his lap. He smiled sadly as he touched the names written in familiar handwriting. "Moony said you had found the map." He said softly. He was still looking at down at the parchment, but he was no longer seeing at the map. He was seeing the many happy memories of his past. "I remember how excited James was the night we finally finished making it." He said fondly. "It was close to three in the morning, but he still wanted to try it out right then and there. We were exhausted but he convinced us to sneak down to the kitchens."

Remus smiled and laughed at the memory. "We talked him down to the kitchens. He originally wanted to go all the way to Hogsmeade."

All three laughed. "How did you come up with the idea to make something so complicated just to pull pranks with?" Harry asked after a few seconds of silence.

Sirius smiled at Remus before turning back at Harry. "It actually started out as something to help us help Moony here. Helping with pranks was just an added benefit." Harry looked questioningly at his Godfather. "By the time we had become animagi in 5th year, we were too tall to fit all three of us under the cloak. We still had to sneak down to the Whomping Willow without being seen. We could have transformed but we figured professors would get suspicious if they kept seeing a dog, a rat, and a stag inside the castle at night." Harry laughed.

"Your dad came up with the idea first." Remus added. "He said we need a way to see where all the professors were at all times."

"It took us months of researching spells in the library, but we finally finished it at the beginning of 6th year."

Harry drifted back to sleep listening to Sirius talking about how his dad used the map to spy on Lily.

In the morning when Harry woke up, Dumbledore was there talking to Sirius and Remus. When he realized Harry was awake, he asked him how he was feeling, wished him well and left.

Sirius walked over to the bed and sat down next to Harry with a sad expression in his eyes. "I have to leave now, Prongslet." He said gently. Harry was sad but he tried to hide it. "Dumbledore needs me to go and tell the others what happened. I wish I could stay with you a little longer, but the sooner I go the sooner I'll be done and then we'll have the whole summer to spend together." Harry smiled sadly and nodded.

Sirius hugged Harry goodbye. He then walked over to Remus who was standing at the door to the hospital wing. He whispered something in his ear and then gave him a hug and kiss goodbye and walked out the door.

Remus stayed with Harry for the rest of the day. He only left twice for an hour to get something to eat from the kitchens when Ron and Hermione came to visit with Harry.

He left the next morning, after Harry had insisted that he would be fine on his own for the last week of the term. Before he left, Remus asked Dumbledore if Harry could come straight to the cottage with him after term ended. He was still worried about the nightmares. However, Dumbledore had insisted that, now more than ever, Harry needed to return to the Dursley's for at least a short time every year.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: just a heads up for others like me (Sirius is your favorite character) sirius is not in this chapter. I wanted to challenge myself this week. I find it so easy to write for Sirius. So this week i wanted to explore Harry's relationship with Remus. I hope you guys like it. Thanks so much for all of your support. I absolutely love reading each and every comment.

The week Harry spent at the Dursley's had felt like the longest week of his life. Unlike last year, his relatives didn't ignore him. Instead it felt like they were trying to fit an entire summer's worth of cruelty into one week.

He spent the incredibly hot days doing chores in the garden. In the evening he watched the muggle news, trying to keep an eye out for any sign of Voldemort. It was a very difficult task, considering his uncle screamed at him when he entered the living room. Then, at least once every night, he woke up in a panic from another nightmare about his night in the graveyard with Cedric.

While he was at the Dursley's, he got a total of three letter and a mirror call from Sirius. The conversation with Sirius only lasted five minutes. He let Harry know that he was okay, that he missed him, and that his work for Dumbledore may take a little longer than he originally thought. The first two letters were from Ron and Hermione, asking Harry how he was doing with everything that had happened. The last letter was from Remus. He told Harry how much he missed him and to be ready to leave on Saturday at 9 o' clock in the morning.

Harry spent Friday night wondering about how Remus would pick him up. He was pretty sure Sirius was using his motorbike, and even if he wasn't, Harry didn't think it would be Remus's favorite way to travel. Harry drifted off to sleep with the image of Remus pulling up in front of the Dursley's in the Weasley's Ford Anglia in his head.

The next morning, Harry woke up late. He had woken up in the middle of the night from another nightmare and had had a hard time falling back to sleep. By the time he got out of bed it was already 8:30. He got ready in a rush and was just getting his trunk and Hedwig's cage together when he heard the doorbell ring. As he carried his things down the stairs, he heard the Dursley's making rude comments as Remus tried to make polite conversation.

"So, what happened to the other freak, the one from last year?" Vernon asked as Harry walked into the room.

Before Remus could answer harry walked over and greeted Remus with a hug. "Hey, Moony,"

Remus smiled. "Hello, Harry. Are you ready to go?" Harry nodded. Remus levitated Harry's things out the door and Harry followed. "It was nice meeting you." Remus said respectfully as he walked out the door. Harry could hear the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

They started walking down the driveway. Remus turned to Harry with a concerned look. "Are they always … like that?" he asked as he let Hedwig out of her cage and instructed her to meet them at the cottage. He shrunk Harry's things and pocketed them.

Harry nodded. "You should have seen what Sirius did last year when he met them." Harry said, laughing. Remus tried to look disapproving but Harry his mouth cracking into a smile.

When they got to the end of the driveway and Remus kept walking down the sidewalk, Harry looked around confused. "How are we getting to the cottage?"

Remus laughed. "Well, since your aunt and uncle's fireplace isn't connected to the floo network, and I don't have a car we are going to apparate." Remus noticed the confused look on Harry's face and added, "Apparition is kind of like what muggles call teleporting. It's a difficult form of magic that takes a lot of concentration. Wizards aren't even allowed to do it without a license, which you can't even get until you are seventeen."

Harry nodded understandingly. "Then, how am I going to do it?"

"Side-along apparition. You won't have to do a thing."

When they got to an intersection without any houses, they stopped walking. Remus looked around to make sure they were alone. He held out his arm to Harry. "Okay, Harry. Now, it might not be the most pleasant feeling, but it only takes a second. I need you to hold on to me very tightly." Harry nodded and grabbed Remus' arm.

Everything went black and Harry felt like he was being squeezed through a small tube. When it was over, he felt nauseous and his knees buckled. Luckily, Remus was there to catch him before he fell. "Many wizards find ways to avoid apparating because of that feeling." Remus said as Harry regained his footing. "It's one of the reasons Sirius has his bike." Remus paused and laughed. "That and because he thinks it makes him look cool."

Harry laughed and looked around. They were standing on a small hill in the middle of nowhere. "Where are we?"

"We have several wards on the cottage in order to keep you safe, including an anti-apparition charm and alarms that go off when people get within a certain distance from the cottage. This is where the wards end. The cottage is just down there." He pointed to a patch of trees a little way down from them.

It took them around five minutes to reach the cottage. Once they were inside, Remus brought Harry's things upstairs and unshrunk them. "I'll let you get settled." Remus said as he left the room.

Just as Harry opened his trunk and started to unpack, his stomach growled, and he realized that he had missed breakfast. He decided to unpack his things later and went downstairs to find something to eat. He walked into the kitchen to find Remus sitting at the table, reading the daily prophet, drinking tea.

"Did you need anything, Harry?" Remus asked without looking up from the paper.

"I realized I missed breakfast and I was going to find something to eat."

Remus set the paper down on the table and looked up at Harry. "I could make eggs if you'd like?"

Harry nodded. "That'd be good." Remus stood and walked over to the stove, using his wand to take a couple of eggs out of the fridge as he did.

Harry sat down at the table. He glanced down at the paper but saw nothing of any importance. Just the Ministry still denying Voldemort's return.

"I got a letter from Sirius this morning." Remus said as he lit the stove. "He said that he had one more person to find and he should be home in three or four days." Harry smiled. This was great news. He loved Remus, but he couldn't wait for Sirius to come home.

After Harry finished eating, he went back upstairs to unpack. He walked into his room and found Hedwig sitting on the windowsill, knocking on the glass. He let her in and fed her a treat.

When he was done unpacking, he considered going flying but decided it was too hot outside for it. He decided he would start on his homework for the summer. He didn't really feel like sitting in his room so, he grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, ink, and his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook and went back downstairs. He found Remus reading in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. He set his supplies down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

"All unpacked and settled?" Remus asked as Harry sat down.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I thought I'd get some homework done since it's too hot to fly."

Remus smiled. "Well, let me know if you get stuck on anything. I might be able to help, or at least I might have a book that could." He paused. "Unless it's potions. I'm sorry to say it's always been my worst subject."

Harry laughed. "With Snape as a teacher, I'm pretty sure it's everyone's worst subject." Remus laughed. "I figured I'd start out with something simple. Defense Against the Dark Arts has always been one of my easiest subjects."

Remus did not try to hide his pride. "I wish I could take credit for that but, I think genetics might have more to do with it. Defense Against the Dark Arts was always James' best subject, and Lily was never far behind him."

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon working on homework. He managed to finish his essay's for both Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms, occasionally asking Remus questions about both.

That evening, they had a small dinner, Remus made stew, and Harry told a few stories from his most recent year at Hogwarts. after dinner they played each other in a game of wizard's chess, which Remus won. Harry vowed he would win the rematch tomorrow night before he went to bed. Before he actually went to sleep, he decided to write a letter to both of his friends, letting them know how he was. He had been avoiding writing back to them until now, not really sure what to say. He left them on his desk when he realized Hedwig was still out hunting, he would send them in the morning.

He went to sleep, hoping that being back at the cottage would mean a night free of nightmares.

He was wrong.

He saw the Triwizard cup in his hand. Cedric was standing next to him.

"Kill the spare."

"Noooo!" he screamed as he was jerked awake.

He sat bolt upright, still shaking. He looked around the room to see Remus standing over him, hands still on his shoulders from when he shook Harry awake. Remus sat down on the edge of Harry's bed as he waited for the teenager to calm down.

"What happened?" Harry asked pretending he didn't already know.

"I heard screaming and found you tossing and turning in your bed, so I tried to wake you up." Remus paused, thinking about what to ask next. "Another nightmare?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Harry nodded, looking embarrassed.

"Was it the Graveyard again?" again Harry nodded. "Cedric?" Harry nodded for a third time. "I know you don't believe it, Harry," Remus started softly. "But what happened to Cedric was NOT your fault."

They were both silent for a few minutes. Harry tried to tell himself that what Remus was saying was true. He desperately wanted to believe it was. But, a little voice in the back of his head kept telling him it wasn't. It was his fault. He should have known something was wrong. He should have reacted faster.

When Harry was still silent a few minutes later, Remus broke the silence. "I know you don't believe it yet. It'll take time. But I will keep repeating myself until you do. And Sirius will do the same." Remus paused. "You know how stubborn Sirius can be."

Harry smiled and laughed a little. "Thanks, Moony. I think I'm gonna try and go back to sleep." Remus nodded and stood up. He gave Harry a hug and left him to sleep.

Harry layed in bed for a while before going back to sleep. He loved Remus and Sirius. He loved how much they cared about him. But he knows they are wrong about this.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't know if some parts of this chapter turned out the way i originally wanted but i hope you guys like it. I wrote this on the 3 day car ride on my way up to Maine. As always thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing.

Over the next three days, a routine was formed. Harry would wake up late and eat breakfast with Remus at around 10 am. Then he would work on his homework in the living room while Remus read or did some of his own work for Dumbledore. After dinner they would play wizards chess. Every night, Harry would have a repeat of his nightmares and every night, Remus would wake him up, sit with him, and tell him Cedric's death wasn't his fault.

In the fourth day, Harry woke up early. He woke up at around 8 o' clock in the morning to a loud rumbling sound. It took a few minutes for his sleepy mind to recognize the sound. Once he did he got up instantly and ran downstairs.

Sirius was in the kitchen making tea by the time Harry got downstairs. "Padfoot!" Harry said groggily as he walked into the kitchen.

Sirius flinched a bit but smiled when he turned around to see his Godson. "Prongslet!" He held out his arms and greeted Harry with a hug.

Harry noticed his raged appearance. Not nearly as bad as their first meeting in the Shrieking Shack, but he still looked a little worse for wear. His hair was a knotted mess from flying, he was thinner than the last time Harry had seen him, and he had bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept well in a while. His voice sounded hoarse when he spoke.

"So, how've you been, Prongslet?" Sirius asked as they broke apart. Harry sat down at the table and avoided looking at Sirius. He didn't want to lie to his Godfather, but he also didn't want to tell him about his nightmares just yet.

He was saved from answering by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Remus walked into the kitchen and froze in the walkway, surprised to see anyone else. His eyes were half open as he stared at the other two, smiling sleepily. Sirius walked over and greeted him with a hug and a kiss.

Remus made breakfast for all of them and they ate together, listening to Sirius tell stories about his work for Dumbledore. He also explained what the Order of the Phoenix was to Harry.

"But I saved the best for last," Sirius said as they finished eating and Remus sent the dishes to the sink with a wave of his wand. "You remember Dung, right, Moony?"

Remus nodded and laughed. "I take it he hasn't changed much."

Sirius laughed and shook his head. "If anything, he's gotten worse."

Harry looked at the two of them, confused. "Who is Dung?"

"Mundungus Fletcher." Remus explained.

"Dung for short." Sirius added.

"He was in the Order with us and your parents. He's always been an odd character." Remus continued and then turned back to Sirius. "How is it possible he's gotten worse?"

"Well, for starters, I found him selling a few sketchy pieces of jewelry in Borgin and Burkes. When I met up with him outside, he hit me with a jelly-legs jinx. So, I told him that I was there on Dumbledore's orders and he said he knew that." Harry and Remus both laughed. "he spent the entire time we talked trying to steal my watch. And when he saw my bike, he asked if I'd be willing to sell it."

"So, you're done with your work for Dumbledore for a while now, right?" Harry asked trying to not sound too childish.

"Yes, Prongslet. I have the whole summer free. Dumbledore did ask for my and Remus' help finding a new headquarters for the Order, but I can do that from here."

After they were done talking, Sirius went upstairs to take a nap. Harry decided to spend the day working on his last essay for the summer. Unfortunately it was the one for potions. Snape always assigned the most difficult homework. Especially over the summer.

Sirius woke up around 3. He spent some time helping Harry with his essay. Harry was surprised to learn that Sirius had always been brilliant at potions. "Not nearly as good as your mum, mind you. But, good enough to be invited into our professor's club for 'exceptional students'." Sirius told Harry that night at dinner. He said the last part sarcastically.

That night, after dinner Harry and Remus played another game of chess while Sirius watched.

* * *

A conversation whispered in front of the fire while Harry slept soundly.

Sirius lay peacefully in Remus' lap. Remus sits with a book in one hand and his other hand carding through Sirius' hair.

"So, Moony, anything interesting happen while I was away?" Sirius asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Remus set his book down on the coffee table and looked down at Sirius. "Harry's been having more of those nightmares."

Sirius flinched. "You mean, the visions?" Sirius looked up at Remus, worried.

Remus quickly shook his head. "No. Not those. Just regular nightmares. About the tournament."

Sirius' worried expression turned to one of concern. "The Graveyard?"

Remus nodded "He blames himself for the other boys death." Remus paused. "I've been waking him up from them every night since he got here. Sitting with him for a little while after. I've tried telling him none of it was his fault. He doesn't believe it though."

Sirius sat for a while, thinking. "I should have been here. I should have just told Dumbledore to find another errand boy."

Remus grabbed Sirius' chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Padfoot, he would have had the nightmares had you been here or not. What matters is that you are here now. And it's not like he was completely alone. I was with him."

Sirius looked ashamed. "I know, Moony. It's just … you know how much I love him."

Remus smiled. I know, Padfoot." He paused. "You know, you still can help him. You two are a lot alike. You're both stubborn as can be and full of self-pity."

Sirius nodded understandingly and smiled. "how ever did I survive without you for three weeks?" he said as he pressed a kiss to Remus' lips.

"I honestly don't know." Remus said with a smirk.

* * *

Harry felt a cold breeze.

He looked around.

The Graveyard.

"Kill the spare."

He woke up in the usual panic. Tonight however, when he looked around, it was Sirius who was standing beside him.

"You're okay, Prongslet. Just a nightmare." Sirius said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Harry didn't speak. "The Graveyard again?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded. "Would it help any if I told you it wasn't your fault?"

"No." Harry said. "You and Remus can keep saying it but I know it's not true. It was my fault." Harry didn't know why he was finally saying all of this out loud. He was just tired of both of them repeating the same lie each night.

"You remember what you said to me the night we met? When you were laying in the hospital bed." Sirius said after a few minutes of silence. Harry shook his head, confusedly. "I was nervous about talking to you," Sirius continued. "Afraid you wouldn't like me, might even blame me for your parents death." Sirius paused and sighed. "I blamed myself."

"But none of it was your fault!" Harry interrupted.

Sirius smiled. "Yes. And you don't know how much it meant to me to hear you say that. I had a hard time accepting that it wasn't my fault. Sometimes I still feel like it was." Sirius paused and looked away thoughtfully. "Remus says that's one of the things we have in common, you and I. we both blame ourselves when things go bad." Sirius laughed. "You know, I don't think I realized how much you and I have in common until he pointed it out. I always tried to see James and Lily in you. It never occurred to me that you could be like me."

Harry looked up at Sirius, curiously. "How are we alike?" He asked looking embarrassed as soon as the words left his mouth.

Sirius laughed. "Well, for one thing, we both act before thinking a lot of the time." Harry laughed a little. "and we are both stubborn when it comes to admitting we are wrong or that we need help." Sirius paused and smiled.

"But I've gotten off track." Sirius continued. "The night we met, when you were laying in that hospital bed. I told you that I didn't deserve what you'd done for me . that I didn't deserve your forgiveness. And do you remember what you said to me?"

Harry scrunched up his face in thought. "I think … I told you that you did deserve to be free, because you were innocent. What happened all those years ago wasn't your fault." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew exactly where Sirius was going with all of this. He looked embarrassed.

"Exactly!" Sirius said, still smiling. "From the moment you said that, I actually started to believe it might be true. I knew you were telling the truth. I could see the honesty in your eyes. You barely even knew me then. You had no reason to lie."

"So, Prongslet, even though Remus and I love you and care about you, you need to know that, when it comes to the important things, we will not lie to you. Just as you have always been honest with us, we will always be honest with you. And, when I say that Cedric's death wasn't your fault, I mean it."

Just as Remus Had done the past four nights, Sirius gave Harry a hug, said goodnight and left Harry to sleep.

Harry sat for a while, thinking about everything his Godfather had told him. He thought about the year since he had come to live with Sirius and Remus. In that time, Harry could not think of one time Sirius or Remus lied to him. There was the whole thing about their relationship, but Harry decided that wasn't really a lie. He had never really asked if they were a couple. It didn't really make sense for them to start lying to him now.

Just as he started to drift off to sleep, he decided, they might be telling the truth.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey everybody, I'm so so sorry this chapter took so long. Everything was really hectic after I got back from vacation and I couldn't find any time to post a chapter last week. I wrote an extra long chapter to make up for it this week. And I promise another chapter will come next week as well. Thamks so so much to all of me readers and especially to those that review, it really helps me to write when I hear what parts you guys like or don't like.

Harry continued to have nightmares for the next few nights. Each night, Sirius and Remus would wake Harry up and comfort him. His last nightmare was three nights after Sirius got back. The next night was a full moon. Harry was too worried about Remus to think about himself. Instead, he and Sirius went back to their routine of spending full moon nights talking and playing gobstones. Sirius was also worried about Remus. He had spent every full moon that Harry had been at Hogwarts with Remus. He still preferred to be with him.

The day after the full moon, Sirius took a break from his work for Dumbledore. He had discovered that his mother had left his family home to him a few days ago. He offered it to Dumbledore for the Order's headquarters and had been spending a couple hours each day helping Dumbledore get the house cleaned out. The next day Remus insisted that he was fine, and that Sirius should go back to Grimmauld place.

After he left, Remus read in front of the fire while Harry decided to go flying.

The sun was just starting to go down a couple hours later and Harry decided to go back inside. His feet had just hit the ground when he felt a familiar cold hit him.

"No! Nooo! Take me instead." Harry heard his mother frantically yelling.

He looked around and saw two dementors coming toward him.

"Harry!" his mother's scream echoed inside his head as he rushed to get his wand out.

"Expecto patronum!" he yelled. The familiar glowing blue stag burst out and leapt toward the dementors.

The Patronus shielded Harry from the dementors, causing one of them to flee. Harry made a run for the cottage but tripped just as he reached the door. The second dementors came closer just as the back door to the cottage opened and Remus ran out.

"Harry!" he shouted as he put himself between Harry and the dementor. He cast a formless patronus an sent the remaining dementor fleeing.

Remus turned and knelt in front of Harry. "Are you okay?" he asked as he helped him up and examined him for any injuries as he dragged him inside the cottage.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He answered as he sat down on the couch. "Just a bit shaken."

Remus summoned a bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate from the kitchen and sat down next to Harry. "Here. Eat some." He said breaking off a piece and offering it to Harry. "Do you have any idea what just happened?" Remus asked softly as Harry took a bite.

Harry shook his head. "I landed a little way from the cottage and was about to head back when they came nowhere and surrounded me."

Just as Harry took another bite of chocolate, green flames whirled around in the fireplace, and Sirius walked out. He stretched a bit and looked around.

"Everything alright, Prongslet? You look like you got run over by a pack of hippogriffs." Sirius asked as he fell back into a chair in front of the fireplace.

"Thanks for that." Harry answered sarcastically and smiled. "I'm fine."

Remus gave Harry an exasperated look and turned to Sirius. "A bunch of dementors just surrounded him while he was outside flying."

Sirius stood back up, his face becoming pale. "What?" he said crossing the room and kneeling in front of Harry. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he said as he examined Harry for any injuries just as Remus did.

"Like I said before, I'm fine."

Sirius turned to Remus, worry still clear on his face. "How did they even find him?"

"I'm not sure. Our wards must not affect dementors. The alarms didn't even go off. I only knew something was wrong because I could feel their coldness from inside. When I saw the windows start to get icy, I ran outside."

After a few seconds of silence, a small screech owl flew in through the window, dropped a letter on the coffee table, and flew back out.

The letter had an official stamp from the Ministry of Magic. Before any of them could grab it off the table, the letter burst open.

"_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past eight this evening._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office Ministry of Magic" _

Before any of them could react, a larger barn owl flew in and delivered another letter. This letter was stamped with the Hogwarts crest. It also burst open before anyone could grab it.

"Dear Remus, Sirius, and Harry,

I have already been informed of what happened this evening. Rest assured, I am at the Ministry right now attempting to clear things up.

Albus Dumbledore"

All three of them sat in silence for a few seconds taking in everything that just happened.

A few seconds later, Harry was the one to break the silence. "How can I be expelled from Hogwarts?! what was I supposed to do, let the dementors kiss me?"

"It'll be okay, Prongslet." Sirius said as he sat down on the couch next to Harry and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Dumbledore is going to fix it. They have no reason to snap your wand. You're allowed to protect yourself."

Before anything else could be said, another Ministry owl arrived and dropped off a letter.

"_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on 12__th__ August, at which time an official decision will be taken. _

_Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further inquiries. _

_With best wishes, _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office Ministry of Magic" _

Once things started to settle down again, Harry decided to go to bed early. He was too stressed out to eat dinner.

When Harry came downstairs the next morning for breakfast, he found Remus and Sirius passed out at the kitchen table. They were wearing the same clothes they had on yesterday and Harry guessed that they hadn't gone to bed last night.

The smell of Harry making bacon and eggs was what woke Sirius up. Remus slept deeply while Sirius looked around for the source of the delicious smells.

"Prongslet?" Sirius said groggily. "What are you doing up?"

Harry laughed. "It's 10 in the morning, I'm making breakfast."

Sirius looked around, just now realizing the sun was up.

"Should we wake Moony up?" Harry asked as he moved the food off the stove and onto the table.

"No. Let him sleep." Sirius said as he took a piece of bacon. Harry nodded as he sat down next to Sirius and started eating as well. "Dumbledore stopped by last night, after you went up to bed." Sirius said as he walked over to the stove and started making tea. "He wanted to know how you were handling everything. We told him you were fine."

"Did he say anything about how the dementors found the cottage in the first place."

Sirius shook his head. "He doesn't know either. He suspects Voldemort has somehow convinced them to join his side."

The whistle from the kettle woke up Remus. He looked around confusedly. Sirius put the teabags into two mugs, poured water into both, and carried them both over to the table. "Morning, Moony." Sirius said as he handed him the glass and kissed his cheek. Remus smiled groggily and set the tea down to steep.

Turning back to Harry, Sirius finished his conversation. "So, while Dumbledore was here, he suggested a way to better keep you safe. Remus and I talked about it and, as much as I don't like it, we both agree it's the best plan."

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"We move you to Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer."

Harry looked at the two of them, surprised. "I thought you said it wasn't a fit place for people to live?"

Remus laughed. "He only said that because he hates the place. Of course, I can't blame him for hating it. However, after we take care of a few pests and give it a good cleaning it should be fine."

Harry was a bit hesitant at first but eventually agreed. He spent the rest of the morning packing and in the afternoon they flooed to Grimmauld Place.

When Harry stepped out of the floo he looked around. It was not at all what he had expected when Sirius had told him it was his childhood home.

Sirius, who had used the floo before Harry, noticed his look of confusion. He laughed. "Welcome to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black!" he said with a dramatic flair. "At least, that's what my dear old mum used to call it."

Harry looked around a bit as Remus walked out of the floo. The house was dark and gloomy. There were spiderwebs everywhere, the wallpaper was peeling, and dust filled the air. The most surprising thing Harry noticed was the green and silver wallpaper with elegant snakes covering the room.

Harry traced one of the snakes with his hand and turned curiously back to his Godfather. "This is where you grew up?" Sirius nodded. As he traced the wall Harry noticed the names on the massive tapestry hanging in the room. When he found his Godfather's name, he saw the scorch mark. He looked questioningly at Sirius.

Sirius walked over to Harry. "Not a very pleasant woman, my mother." Sirius explained, running a hand over the burnt name. "She did that the night I ran away."

Harry looked up curiously. "You ran away from home?"

Sirius nodded. "When I was sixteen. I'd had enough." Sirius sighed. "My family has always been full of somewhat dark witches and wizards. For centuries, every one of them has been in Slytherin house. Until me, that is. The night that I got sorted, my mother was absolutely furious. She sent me a howler the next morning saying I disgraced the family name. Being in a house full of blood-traitors and mudbloods."

Harry flinched at the word. "She had always believed that pureblood families were like royalty and should be treated as such. To socialize with people like that was considered beneath us.

" The older I got the less I listened to her and the worse she treated me. she refused to let me see or write my blood traitor friends over the summer and tried to brainwash me into being the perfect pureblood heir." Sirius laughed. " When I was fifteen, I used to love to wear muggle clothes and listen to muggle records. She would get furious, but I charmed all of my stuff so that when she would go into my room to destroy it all, she wouldn't be able to find it."

Remus laughed as he started to unshrink their things from the cottage. "I remember when you figured out how to do that spell. Thought you were so clever." Harry laughed and Sirius pretended to be offended.

"What made you finally leave?" Harry asked after a few seconds of silence.

Sirius glanced fondly at Remus before turning back to Harry. "In my fifth year at Hogwarts I realized that … I didn't really like girls as much as other boys did. It wasn't until I got home that summer, that I realized that I had feelings for one boy in particular." Sirius paused and he and Remus both shared a look.

"The thought that I wouldn't be able to talk to him for the entire summer seemed unbearable. Worse than it had in the past. One afternoon, a couple days after the full moon, both my parents had gone out. I tried to use the family owl to send a letter asking how he was doing. My mother caught me just as I was about to send the owl off. She read the letter and was furious to find out I was friends with a 'filthy half-breed' as she so kindly put it. She lectured me for an hour. Telling me all the pureblood propaganda about how dangerous and evil werewolves were. She said something about forbidding me from seeing him ever again and I lost it. I told her she couldn't stop me from seeing the person I loved."

Again Sirius locked eyes with Remus. "It was the first time I ever said those words. I don't even think I knew it until I said it out loud. After that I saw a flash of light and fell over in agonizing pain. She used the Cruciatus curse. When she finally gave up on torturing me and sent me to my room for the night, I packed my things and escaped through the window on my broom."

Harry was silent, deciding whether he should ask the question on his mind. After a few seconds, he spoke. "So … so, your parents were … Death Eaters?"

Sirius thought for a moment then shook his head. "They never officially joined . they were big fans of Voldemort though." Sirius paused and turned to another name on the tapestry. "My younger brother, Regulus," Sirius said touching the name. "the idiot believed everything our parents told him. He joined when he was sixteen. But, a few months after I left Hogwarts, he got cold feet. Voldemort killed him himself."

Harry was silent for a while. After a few minutes he spoke again. "Where did you go? When you left."

Sirius smiled. "Your dad's house. Your grandparents were the most amazing people. Took me in no-questions-asked. They practically adopted me as a second son. James used to joke that they treated me better than him. That I was their favorite son."

Harry was given a room on the second floor. Sirius said it was one of the only ones cleaned out. Sirius and Remus took Sirius' childhood bedroom, which had apparently remained untouched since Sirius ran away.

As they were walking upstairs, Sirius told Harry to be extremely quiet. Harry didn't understand why until he tripped. The curtains covering a painting of a tall, thin woman with dark hair and a gaunt face flew open. The woman started shouting all kinds of horrible slurs until Sirius and Remus were able to get the curtains shut again. He explained to Harry that the woman was his mother and that the painting is permanently stuck to the wall.

The next morning, Harry woke up early and decided to explore the house a bit more. He decided it was a bad idea to go to the third or forth floors as well as the attic since no one had cleaned up there and he didn't exactly know what to expect. Especially after the way Sirius talked about his family.

The second floor had Harry's room, Sirius' and Remus' room, and a bathroom. The first floor was quite big. There was a living room, a family room where the tapestry was, a study/library, and a formal dining room. All of the rooms were dark and dusty.

A little later Harry made his way down to the kitchen in the basement. He was looking through the cupboards for something to eat when he heard a noise behind him. He turned to see a pale green house elf staring up at him. Unlike other house elves Harry had met, this one did not look kind. His face was scrunched up in disgust and he appeared to be muttering something to himself.

"Mistress would be most upset. Letting blood-traitors and half-breeds into the house of Black."

Harry was just about to say something when he heard a creak on the stairs followed by the familiar voice of his Godfather. "Kreacher!" he shouted. "I forbid you from speaking those words again. Now, make yourself useful and make some breakfast." Kreacher looked like he wanted to say something else, but he settled for mumbling to himself as he gathered ingredients.

Sirius sat down at the table and Harry joined him. Harry looked to Sirius confusedly. "Where did … Kreacher … come from?"

"Unfortunately, he comes with the house." Sirius explained as two mugs of tea appeared on the table. "He's been here since I was a child. My mother insisted on having house elves to do all the work around the house. Something he has been neglecting since she died, as you can see. She also brainwashed them with her twisted beliefs."

Harry watched as Kreacher snapped his finger and the food floated to the table. He remembered Hermione nagging them about S.P.E.W. all last year and he had an idea. "If you don't want him here, why not set him free."

Sirius laughed a little. "Believe me, I tried to. Dumbledore insisted that it's too dangerous to set him free. He knows too much about the Order." Harry nodded understandingly.

Harry spent the day helping Sirius and Remus clean out the some of the rooms on the first floor as well as getting rid of a few of the doxy's that had infested the house. That night he sent a letter to both of his friends telling them about the dementors and the move to Grimmauld.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days were somewhat the same. Sirius woke up late, in a grumpy mood, Kreacher would make breakfast, and they would spend the rest of the day cleaning. Sometimes, while cleaning, they would come across doxy's or other magical pests. Just the other day, in the attic, they found a boggart living in a cabinet. They hadn't known what it was at first, so they had made Harry stand outside the door while they opened the cabinet door, just to be safe. harry walked back into the room just as they cast the charm to get rid of it. Just before Remus cast the charm Harry was able to just make out the outline of two bodies on the ground. He didn't get a chance to see the faces. Sirius was quiet for the rest of the day as the cleaned out the rest of the attic.

The day after they saw the boggart, four days since Harry came to Grimmauld, there was a knock at the door just after they finished breakfast. Harry watched from the basement stairs next to Remus as Sirius drew his wand and opened the door.

A second later he threw open the door and hugged the visitor.

"Andy!" he said excitedly as he let go of the dark-haired woman and welcomed her and another woman inside. The second woman had short, pink hair. The first woman looked a little like Sirius and his mother. She was tall and had an aristocratic face. She was older, around the same age as Mrs. Weasley, Harry guessed. The pink-haired woman was younger. Not as young as Harry but not as old as Sirius and Remus. She looked a bit like the other woman but with slight differences.

Sirius shut the door and gave the pink-haired woman a hug as well. He turned back to Harry and Remus. "Moony, you remember my cousins, right?"

Remus smiled and nodded as he walked over and greeted them both with a hug as well. "How could I forget?"

"Harry, this is my cousin, Andromeda, and her daughter, Nymphadora. The best of the Black family."

As Andromeda gave Harry a welcoming hug, he could have sworn he saw Nymphadora's hair flash red for a second as she looked annoyed at Sirius. "Don't call me Nymphadora. My name is Tonks."

Sirius laughed. "you used to say the same thing whenever Remus and I babysat."

"And you used to call me that just to annoy me."

"I also seem to recall you had quite the crush on Moony back then." Sirius said with a smirk.

Her Face turned bright red as she gave Sirius an exasperated look and turned back to Harry. Harry noticed a look of amusement in her eyes as well. "Wotcher, Harry. You can call me Tonks. Unless you want to be as annoying as your Godfather." As she moved to give Harry a hug as well, she tripped on an umbrella stand. Remus caught her before she hit the ground, but the noise still woke up Mrs. Black's painting. Sirius ran upstairs to shut the curtain as she shouted at them.

"FILTHY BLOOD-TRAITORS, MUDBLOODS, HALFBREEDS …"

"Hard to believe she was even worse when she was alive." Andromeda said once Sirius had covered the painting.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah. At least there's a way to get this one to shut up." Andromeda laughed as Sirius walked back downstairs. "So, not that I'm not enjoying this little family reunion but, is there a reason for the visit." Sirius paused and looked confused. "In fact, how did you even know we were here?"

"Dumbledore told Order members what happened with the dementors and that Harry had been moved." Tonks answered. "He also said that this was going to be headquarters from now on and that you might need some help getting the place ready for meetings. I figured I'd volunteer my help."

"And when she came over to ask for any books I had on cleaning spells this morning," Andromeda added. "I pried it out of her. She never could keep secrets from me." Andromeda smiled and Tonks' face turned red, as well as her hair.

Harry stared at her in amazement. He had thought that he had imagined it the first time but the second time he was sure. "How did you do that? With your hair." He asked.

Tonks looked confused at first but then smiled. "I'm a metamorphagus. I was born being able to change my appearance. Sometimes I don't even realize I'm doing it."

Tonks and Andromeda stayed for the rest of the day. They helped with the cleaning. At lunch Tonks showed Harry different ways she could change her face, such as having a pig nose. By the time they left after dinner the house was completely free of magical pests. All that was left was a lot of dusting and cleaning out the Black family heirlooms that were cluttering the entire house.

* * *

Later that night

The house is quiet, as everyone sleeps.

The noise of someone thrashing around in bed can be heard at around one in the morning.

"No … No … Can't be dead," Sirius starts mumbling and suddenly Remus is awake.

"Padfoot … Pads … Sirius … wake up." He whispers as he gently shakes the body next to him.

Sirius stumbles awake confusedly. Remus wraps an arm around him and rubs circles into his back to calm him down. "Another nightmare?" Sirius nods. "Your Mother again?" Sirius shakes his head. "James and Lily?"

Sirius leans into Remus and shakes his head again. "You and Harry." He says finally.

"Like the boggart?" Sirius nods.

"Being back in this damned house has brought back so many painful things from past. And having to listen to Kreacher repeat everything my mother taught him doesn't help. It's almost worse than the dementors in Azkaban." Sirius pauses and sighs. "But seeing that boggart the other day … nothing from my past scares me as much as the thought of losing you two again." Sirius pauses again. "I don't think I could survive that." He says so quietly that Remus almost doesn't hear it. They're both quiet for a while after that as Remus holds Sirius, pressing soothing kisses to his forehead.

After a few minutes, it's Remus who breaks the silence. "I KNOW I couldn't survive it. If I lost you and Harry. It was bad enough the first time. Knowing you were both out there somewhere, but not being able to be with either of you."

Sirius looked up, confused. "I didn't think that you would have wanted to see me back then."

Remus shook his head. "I did and I didn't. I was furious with you for what you had done. But, I was also angry with myself because … I still loved you. I couldn't stop loving you no matter how hard I tried. That's what made losing you even harder. For 13 years I thought I was in love with a murderer." Remus paused. "when I finally found out the truth, it felt like nothing could make me happier. But then, after your name was cleared, the first night you stayed with me at the cottage, you told me that you still loved me. even after I believed such horrible things about you. That was the happiest I think I have ever been."

"I was terrified." Sirius said. "when I said that. I was sure that you could never love me after everything that happened. After I believed you to be the traitor. But I knew that I had to at least tell you. There had been too many secrets and lies in the past." They were both silent again for a while, content in each other's arms.

Again, it was Remus who broke the silence. "I can't promise that nothing is going to separate us again. You and I both know that. But, I know that whatever happens, we will always love each other. And that goes for Harry too. And I know that no matter what happens, we will find each other again."

They laid together in peaceful silence for a while, eventually falling back to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning Harry was woken by a knock on his window. Ron had sent him an owl saying that he and the rest of the Weasley's would be coming to Grimmauld Place in a day or two and would be staying for the rest of the summer. Apparently, both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the Order, as well as Ron's two oldest brothers. Ron had also said that he had been in touch with Hermione and she was trying to convince her parents to let her come as well.

Nothing could mess with Harrys good mood that morning. Not even the headline in the Daily Prophet.

MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN PRISON

Which the Ministry was refusing to admit was Voldemort's doing.

**A/N:** Hey guys I hope you liked this weeks chapter. I'm Not sure if the timeline is right for the Azkaban breakout or not, I tried to find when it happened in the book and couldn't so I guessed. Just a heads up, I don't think i'm going to post a chapter next week. I'm going to take a week to catch up on my schoolwork that I have been neglecting. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned the story, I will for sure post another chapter in about two weeks. As always thank you guys so much for reading and especially for those that review and favorite this story.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I'm Back! I'm so sorry this one has taken me so long. I got caught up in school and other things. Thank you so so much to anyone who has stuck with this story from the beginning. I should be back to regular updates if things go right. I hope you guys like this one. And, as always reviews and favorites are extremely appreciated.

The next day Harry got an owl from Hermione saying her parents had agreed to let come to Grimmauld place instead of going on their usual summer holiday. She said she would arrive a few days before his birthday.

The Weasley's arrived the day after Hermione's letter. The house was a completely different place compared to when Harry first arrived. It was louder, but also much brighter and happier. Meetings had started, meaning people were coming and going at all hours. Harry was especially surprised to see Snape was a member of the Order. He was a bit upset at first that he didn't know what went on during the meetings. He was even more upset when neither Sirius nor Remus would tell him. He pushed his anger down once they both assured him that they were trying to convince Dumbledore to let them tell him.

The next few days after the Weasley's arrived Harry didn't see Sirius and Remus that much. Only at meals and in the evenings. Mrs. Weasley had kept Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George busy cleaning out the heirlooms cluttering the house. Sirius had said that they could all just be thrown out and Molly had accused him of being careless and lazy in cleaning out the old house.

Hermione arrived three days after the Weasley's. she went up to the room she would be sharing with Ginny to unpack while Ron and Harry ate breakfast. After they finished eating Mrs. Weasley had told them that they would take a break from cleaning for the day while Hermione got settled. The twins went to work on a few of their latest inventions while Harry, Ron, and Ginny went to greet Hermione.

Harry then spent the next hour filling them in on the events of his summer. Leaving out the part about the nightmares of course.

"Can you believe they did that?" he exclaimed once he finished telling them about the dementors and the hearing. "Like I'm a criminal for defending myself."

Hermione gave him an odd look before speaking. "Have you been reading the Prophet at all Harry?"

He looked a bit confused before answering. "Bits and pieces here and there. Mainly just the headlines. Why?"

Hermione told him all about the lies being spread by Fudge and the Prophet. When she finished, the anger that he had repressed all summer boiled over until he eventually started shouting at his friends for ten straight minutes.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HIDE THINGS FROM ME?!" he said as he stormed out and decided to lock himself in his room for the rest of the day.

Sirius and Remus both tried to talk to him, but he just laid in his bed ignoring them until they left. Later that evening, at dinner time, he joined everyone else in the kitchen as if nothing happened.

Everyone sat in silence and watched him warily as he sat down at the table and started making his plate. He looked up from his plate and everyone looked away and started making their own plates. Conversations started up around the table while Harry ate in silence. Sirius was talking with Arthur about his motorbike. Remus was talking with Molly about something that Harry couldn't quite hear, the twins were discussing one of their inventions, and Ron and Hermione were silent, listening to the others and eyeing Harry cautiously.

"What are you two working on, now?" Harry asked Fred and George, breaking his silence.

They looked surprised for a second before smiling. "Well, ickle Harrykins,-" started Fred.

"We are using your generous investment-" continued George, whispering the last part so that only Harry could hear.

"To work out the kinks on some of our inventions-"

"Before we open the shop."

"Right now, we're working on our own modified version of the Marauders Map-"

"But we're having some trouble with a few of the charms."

Harry smiled at this. "Well, why don't you just ask Remus and Sirius for some help? They are the creators of the map after all."

Fred and George shared similar faces of shock as their eyes went back and forth from Remus and Sirius and then back to Harry.

"They're the Marauders?" Fred asked after a minute of silence.

Harry nodded. "Didn't I tell you that?" They both shook their heads. "They made the map along with my Dad when they were at Hogwarts together."

After a few minutes of silence where the twins just stared, Harry spoke again. "Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, and my Dad was Prongs … if you were wondering."

A little while later, Mrs. Weasley vanished the dishes from dinner and served the desert. The table was quiet as everyone ate.

After desert everyone made their way to the living room. Remus and Sirius sat together on the loveseat in front of the fireplace. Harry started a game of wizard's chess with Ron while Hermione watched, this mornings outburst seemingly forgotten. The twins sat in chairs in the corner whispering about something and Molly sat knitting on the couch next to Arthur.

Ten minutes later, Fred and George got up, walked over to the loveseat and knelt down in front of Remus and Sirius. "You're our idols!" They said simultaneously.

"Please teach us your pranking wisdom." George said after a few seconds.

Remus looked at them confusedly while Sirius burst out laughing. "Look, Moony, we have fans!" Sirius said as he laughed. "And to think, you always said our pranks were nothing to be proud of."

"I stand by that," Remus said. "The fact that you're inspiring the next generation only further proves my point." Remus tried to keep a strict expression, but Harry saw his mouth twitching, trying not to laugh.

"Hush Moony, I must address our adoring public." Sirius said in a jokingly smug voice. "So, boys, what makes you think you have what it takes to learn from the most brilliant pranksters that Hogwarts has ever seen?"

The twins spent the rest of the evening talking to Sirius about their past pranks. Harry decided to go up to bed early at around 10. Ron and Hermione were arguing about their summer homework. Ron had let it slip that he hadn't even started his yet and set Hermione off.

Once he had changed into his pajamas and gotten ready for bed there was a knock on his door. He considered just ignoring it and pretending he was asleep, but he decided against it when he heard Sirius' voice call his name.

"Come in." he answered.

Sirius walked in slowly as Harry sat down in bed. "Hey, Prongslet. Thought you got out of talking about what happened today, did you?" Harry smiled sheepishly at him as he sat down on Ron's bed. "So, what exactly did happen today? Ron and Hermione just said you flipped out on them."

"Hermione told me all the things being said about me in the Prophet." Sirius nodded in realization. "And … I don't know, everything just caught up with me all at once, you know … the Ministry, the hearing, the Order Meetings." Harry trailed off and Sirius was silent as he let Harry gather his thoughts. Harry sighed after a minute and spoke again. "It just feels like the whole world is against me … like I'm their hero and their rooting for me to fail all at once." Harry tried not to, but he felt a few tears fall down cheek.

"Oh, Prongslet." Sirius said as he moved to sit on Harry's bed and pull his godson into a hug. They were both silent as Sirius held Harry and Harry tried to stop himself from crying. "It's okay to cry, you know, when it feels like your world is crashing down all around you." After a few minutes the tears stopped, and Harry pulled away. "Not everyone is rooting for you to fail by the way. I'm not. Neither is Remus, Ron and Hermione definitely aren't. and, even though it might not always seem like it, Dumbledore isn't either."

"Then why won't he tell me anything? I mean, how am I supposed to protect myself if I don't know what I'm supposed to protect myself against?"

"I know. I've made the exact same argument to Dumbledore more times than I can count. He just keeps insisting there are things you don't need to know just yet."

Harry sighed. "I just wish people would stop treating me like some pathetic kid who can't do anything."

"I know. But, if it was up to me you wouldn't have to protect yourself against anything." Harry smiled. "I just want you to remember two things, Prongslet. You are NOT alone, in any of this. Me, Remus, Ron, Hermione. We will always be here for you in one way or another. Remember that, alright?" Harry nodded. " And I also want you to remember that you never have to hold any of this in. you can always come talk to me or Remus."

Harry nodded again and Sirius gave him another hug. "Alright, I'm gonna let you get some sleep." Sirius said as he pulled away from Harry. He goy up and walked toward the door. "Goodnight, Prongslet."

"Goodnight Padfoot."


	13. Chapter 13

By the time Harry's birthday rolled around three days later, everything had blown over. Ron and Hermione were still a bit cautious about what they said around Harry, but they had forgiven him for his outburst.

For his birthday, Mrs. Weasley had surprised him with a party. Nothing big, just Remus and Sirius, the entire Weasley family, and Tonks. She made a feast of his favorite foods and a great big cake for dessert. His gifts consisted of a bunch of issues of Quidditch Monthly from Ron, a pair of mittens from Mrs. Weasley, a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages from Hermione, a wand care kit from Remus and Sirius, and an array of Zonko's products from Tonks and the twins.

All throughout the day, Harry got the feeling that Mrs. Weasley was going out of her way to do things for him. Even more than usual. He couldn't figure out why until the next morning.

He woke up early and snuck quietly out of his room to not wake up Ron. As he stumbled groggily downstairs, he could hear the muffled shouting from the kitchen. He paused at the top of the basement stairs, considering staying on the ground floor until the shouting stopped. After a few seconds, curiosity (and hunger) won out. As he crept down the stairs, he recognized the voices as those of Sirius and Mrs. Weasley.

"Last time I checked it wasn't your responsibility!" Harry heard Sirius shout.

"It is if I'm the only one responsible enough to do it!" Mrs. Weasley yelled back.

"No, it isn't! They're not your family! They're mine!" As Sirius said this Harry reached the last step, which creaked, alerting them to his presence. They both looked up at him surprised.

Harry looked sheepishly at them. He noticed a carton of eggs on the counter along with a pan of uncooked sausage.

"Harry." Sirius said at the same time that Mrs. Weasley said

"Good morning, Harry, dear."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Sirius turned back to Mrs. Weasley, grinning. "As I said before, Molly, I am perfectly capable of making breakfast." Mrs. Weasley still looked a bit angry, but she smiled and nodded reluctantly.

"Be sure to let me know if you need any help at all, dear." She said as she headed upstairs.

Sirius smiled as he walked back over to the counter and started cooking. "Morning, Prongslet." He said as Harry sat down at the table.

Harry didn't see much of Mrs. Weasley for the rest of the day. He rarely saw her and Sirius in the same room together over the next few days.

The beginning of August marked two weeks until Harry's hearing at the Ministry. With everything that had been happening he hadn't even really thought about it. After his birthday however, all the excitement was over, and he was back to semi-constantly worrying about it for the next two weeks. If his friends noticed a change in his attitude during this time, they were careful not to say anything. He tried to keep his emotions in check, spending most of his time in his room so as not to snap at his friends or let anyone see him moping about.

He thought that he had succeeded in keeping his thoughts to himself. Until about three days until the hearing. Mid-afternoon he was sitting in his room reading one of the quidditch magazines Ron had gotten him. A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Harry?" A soft voice asked.

"Moony?" Harry said before he thought. "Come in."

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Remus asked as he walked in.

Harry shook his head. "No. I was just reading."

Remus smiled fondly at him as he sat down on Ron's bed. "I wouldn't exactly call looking at a magazine reading, but I'm sure that you, Ron, and probably Sirius would disagree." He said with a bit of teasing in his voice.

Harry laughed. "There happens to be plenty of fascinating articles and interviews. It's not just pictures of brooms." He said with mock offence.

Remus laughed. "While I'm sure that's true, it's definitely no 'Lord of the Rings'."

Harry looked up surprised. "How do you know 'Lord of the Rings'? Those are muggle books."

"My mum was a muggle. She used to love to read all kinds of books about magic. A love that she passed on to me."

This made Harry realize just how little he knew about Remus. Sirius was always telling Harry stories about himself. But Remus was always quiet. Never closed off or cold, just not as forthcoming with stories from his past as Sirius.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Remus spoke again. "Anyway, Harry, I just wanted to talk to you because I've noticed you've been acting a bit … out of sorts recently. Is there anything that's been bothering you?"

Harry turned away, looking a bit embarrassed. "I've just been a bit nervous about the hearing." Remus nodded understandingly. "It's just … what happens if they don't believe me? with everything Fudge and the Prophet have been saying about me. I love Hogwarts and magic, so much. I couldn't imagine my life without it. And what if I get expelled and Dumbledore makes me go back to the Dursley's …" Harry realized what he had said and stopped rambling.

Remus looked at him thoughtfully for a minute before speaking. "First off, Sirius and I would never let that happen. Dumbledore would have to go through both of us to get to you. And you know how stubborn Sirius can be." Remus paused and Harry laughed. "Secondly, Dumbledore is a very smart and powerful wizard, who will do everything in his power to make sure none of that happens. You have nothing to worry about, Harry. Everything will work out. Trust me."

Something about the firmness in Remus's voice made Harry believe him and eased his mind a bit. There was still a part of him that feared he'd be expelled but he knew his life wouldn't be completely ruined. Harry smiled. "Thanks, Moony." Harry paused and thought for a second. "Just, one question. How come Sirius didn't notice I was acting so strange." Harry bit his lip and quickly added. "Not that I don't appreciate you worrying about me, it's just …" harry was stopped from his rambling by a laughing Remus.

"it's okay, Harry. To tell you the truth, I think Sirius has also been a bit worried about you and the hearing. That along with fighting with Molly and some unpleasant memories from being back in Grimmauld place have been distracting him lately."

Harry nodded understandingly. Before he could even think about blaming himself for his Godfather's unhappiness, he was reminded of the other question he wanted to ask Remus. "So, you grew up with muggle things?"

Remus laughed again. "And just where do you think Sirius got all of his knowledge from?" He said with a hint of smugness. "I'm the one who first got him hooked on muggle rock music. The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Queen. He learned it all from me."

Remus and Harry talked about all things muggle and Remus talked a bit about his childhood until dinner a few hours later.

The hearing was fine. He was cleared of all charges and was extremely relieved to be going back to Hogwarts with his friends in two weeks. Harry was a little upset that Dumbledore had not said two words to Harry after the hearing, but he quickly forgot about this when their Hogwarts letters came. He was incredibly surprised to learn that not only had Hermione gotten a prefect badge but so had Ron.

He would never admit this to his friend, but he was a bit jealous of Ron.

The last two weeks of summer seemed to fly by. Before Harry knew it, it was the morning of September 1st and Grimmauld place was in complete chaos as everyone got ready to head to King's Cross.

Per Dumbledore's orders, a lot of security was in place to make the trip to the train station. It was originally suggested that Mrs. Weasley and Remus floo to King's Cross while Sirius and Tonks take the others. Sirius obviously fought this, suggesting he and Remus accompany Harry. Mrs. Weasley fought this plan until it was eventually decided that Sirius and Molly, to both of their disappointments, would accompany Harry by floo while Remus and Tonks took the others.

The train whistled loudly telling them they were extremely late. Harry had just enough time to hug everyone goodbye before boarding the train with the rest of his friends for another year of school.

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I hope you like this one. I was lucky enough to get it finished on the way to my Thanksgiving dinner. While writing this I realized just how many fluffy, comforting chapters I have been writing for this story. For the next chapter I am going to go in a bit of a differnt direction. But I love writing sweet things so, don't worry, there will be more sweet chapters in the future. Thanks so much for reading and as always, comments and kudos are appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**Hey everyone, so I honestly tried to make this a bit of an angsty chapter that was a bit different from what i normally write. However, somewhere along the way i geuss i lost that plan because there is almost zero angst in this whole chapter. anyway, I do hope you guys like it, this is my first chapter that is written that revovles entirely around Sirius and Remus. i am hoping to do a christmas at Grimmauld place chapter that actually aligns with christmas so, hopefully my schedule goes right. Thanks so much to all of my readers and as always favorites and reviews are appreciated (each time I read a review from you guys it is amazing, a part of me still doesn't really believe anyone would like the things I write)

Remus, Sirius, and Molly apparated back to Grimmauld Place immediately after the Hogwarts Express was out of sight. Molly spent the rest of the morning packing up her family's things. With all the children gone there was no reason for her to stay at headquarters full time.

She flooed back to the burrow at around noon, leaving Sirius and Remus completely alone for the first time in months. They had a lazy afternoon enjoying each other's company. Late in the afternoon they used what was left of the food to make a small dinner for themselves.

"It's too quiet without Harry and the others." Sirius said as they sat opposite each other at the large dining table.

Remus nodded. "Grimmauld is just too big and cold. Maybe we should go back to the cottage for the summer. It's not like someone has to be here at all times."

Sirius smiled and nodded. "And it would be nice to be back in our own home instead of in this prison." He said with disgust as he said the last word.

"So, it's settled then, we'll pack tomorrow and be home in time for dinner."

As they cleaned up the kitchen, Sirius felt the happiest he'd ever felt in all the years he'd lived in this house combined. They were going home tomorrow. Leaving this horrid house that had never really been a home.

* * *

They were cuddled together on the couch in front of the fire in the living room of Grimmauld Place. The flames crackled as Remus read and Sirius traced the scars on his forearm. Music from Sirius' muggle records floated around them. Sirius was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the window.

He got up from his comfy spot to let in a small, tawny owl in. The owl dropped a letter with a Hogwarts seal on the coffee table and flew back out. The letter was addressed to Remus.

He opened the envelope and quickly read through the letter. "So, what does Dumbledore want now?" Sirius asked after a few seconds.

"I think he has another mission for me. He says he suggests I take a trip up north to meet with some 'acquaintances'."

Sirius looked up at him with a horrified expression. "He can't possibly mean …?"

Remus nodded. "I think he does."

"what does he expect you to do, walk up to the nearest pack of werewolves and ask them very politely to join the Order?" Sirius said, his voice slowly rising. "They'll eat you alive." Sirius paused and thought for a second. He turned back to Remus with a worried look. "You are going to tell him 'no', right?"

Remus shook his head. "If I can do something to help the Order why wouldn't I do it? Besides …" he paused and looked away sheepishly. "You know I can't say no to Dumbledore."

"I'd of thought that after thirteen years you'd have learned to." Sirius said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"You of all people know how much I owe to him." Remus said, sounding just as annoyed.

"You don't owe him anything!" Sirius shouted angrily. "And even if you did, how could you even think of saying yes to something so dangerous? It's practically a suicide mission!"

"I've been on plenty of dangerous missions for the Order. You just don't want me to leave because then you'll be alone again. It's not even your decision, Sirius, it's mine!" Remus yelled back.

"So, all of a sudden my opinion doesn't matter to you?!"

"I've been making my own decisions without your opinion for thirteen years, so, no, I don't think I need now!" Remus shouted as he stormed out of the room.

Sirius started to go after him but stopped once he heard the heavy front door slam shut.

* * *

Remus spent the night walking around muggle London. He had originally intended on going to the cottage but had decided he didn't want to be somewhere filled with so many happy memories while he cooled down.

When he finally wandered back to Grimmauld place, the sun was just starting to rise. He opened and closed the front door with incredible care so as to not alert Sirius to his arrival.

"Remus?" A groggy voice called out in the next room.

_Too late, _Remus thought as walked into the living room. The sight was almost enough to make him laugh if it hadn't also made him want to cry. Sirius' hair in a tangled mess as he stumbled to stand up from the armchair he had been in. He had obviously sat there all night waiting for him to come back.

"Morning." Remus greeted him timidly. Before he could get up the courage to apologize, Sirius was crossing the room and enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so, so sorry for what I said."

Remus laughed. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one that should be sorry."

Sirius released him and looked at him confusedly. "No. I shouldn't have said what I did. I know how much you like to be helpful whenever you can."

Remus smiled. "No, Padfoot, I was stupid and selfish. Of course your opinion matters to me. And … if you don't want me to go, I won't. it's not fair of me to leave you alone when we've had far too many years apart."

Sirius looked up at him with caring eyes. "it's not that I don't want to be alone. I'm not some lovesick puppy who stares at the door until you come back to me, you know." They both laughed at the image. "It's not, I just … I don't know if it's because of my family or … or Azkaban, but … sometimes, when you leave … like last night … a small part of me worries that … you won't come back." Sirius turned away ashamedly.

"Oh, Padfoot." Remus said softly as he grabbed Sirius by the chin and pulled him back to face him. He stared into Sirius' eyes lovingly for a second before pulling him into another bone-crushing hug. "You know I would never leave you forever. At least, not by choice."

* * *

Once they both calmed down, they went upstairs to take a nap, seeing as neither one of them had slept well the night before.

Remus woke up some time around noon based on how bright their room was. Sirius was wrapped around him like he was a giant teddy bear. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and was surprised by a kiss on his cheek. "Good morning." He said, laughing as he spoke. "I thought you were still asleep."

Sirius smiled up at him. "No, I've been up for about half an hour." He paused and took a breath like he was nervous about what he was going to say next. "I think you should go. On the mission, I mean."

Remus looked down at him surprisedly. "But … after last night … how could I possibly leave you after that?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, if Dumbledore asked it must be important. I'll be fine. Just … promise me you'll be careful?"

Remus thought for a second, deciding whether or not he should go. After a second he nodded. "Of course I will." He said and he kissed him lovingly on the mouth.

* * *

They had one last lazy day, pretending one of them wasn't leaving in a couple of days. The next day Remus spent packing. They said their goodbyes a day later and then Remus flooed to Hogwarts to find out exactly where he would be going.

They talked and decided that that it would be best if Sirius stayed at Grimmauld place. The security was better and, with Order meetings happening somewhat regularly, Sirius wouldn't be as alone as he would be at the cottage.

Three days after Remus had left, Sirius was sitting in the living room, drowning his sorrows in a bottle of firewhiskey. All of a sudden, the fire flared green and out walked a figure. Sirius fumbled for his wand for a second before giving up when he realized it was only Molly Weasley.

"Hello Molly." He said with the small amount of politeness he could manage.

She took one look at him as she dusted the ash off of her clothes. "Really, Sirius, two days alone and you've already turned to alcohol? Pathetic."

"Why are you even here, Molly?" He asked, lacking all of his usual charm.

"I seemed to have misplaced my knitting and was hoping maybe I had left it here."

"Well, I haven't seen it, but you're welcome to look."

She left the room and returned with a big bag five minutes later. "Just as I thought, left it in the pantry."

Curiosity got the better of him and, just as she walked over to the fireplace, Sirius spoke. "Why was it in the pantry?"

"Molly looked confused for a second then smiled. "This is my Christmas knitting. Don't want anyone seeing their presents now, do I ?"

"But, Harry said you give them the same thing every year. What does it matter if the see it?" Sirius said, drunkenly forgetting his manners.

Molly didn't seem to care. She laughed. "I guess I just like to believe they still get surprised. The fun of Christmas and all."

Sirius nodded even though he still didn't understand. "But, why do you make them the same thing every year? I mean I get the homemade gifts but, why not something other than a sweater? Like a hat or a blanket."

Molly though for a second before nodding and sitting down. "I assume you noticed how all of my children seem to be drawn to dangerous activities?" Sirius nodded. "Well, seeing as I can't lock them in their rooms and keep them safe at home with me, I do what I can to keep them safe. I make them sweaters to make sure they are warm, and they know they are loved. I like to think of a sweater as me giving them a hug, no matter how far away they are."

Sirius nodded understandingly. He thought for a second about how far away his family was from him right now and he made a decision. "Could … could you teach me?" he asked nervously.

Molly stared at him with wide eyes, speechless. She stared for a solid minute. Just as Sirius was about to ask if she was okay, she spoke. "Alright." She waved her wand and transfigured the empty bottle of firewhiskey into a pair of needles. She then pulled a ball of maroon yarn out of her bag and handed both to Sirius.

"But, if I'm going to teach you to do this, you have to promise me you're going to take it seriously. No complaining it's too hard, no quitting, and most importantly, no more drinking your problems away."

Sirius picked up the needles and nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **I am so amazed I got two chapters done in less than two weeks. This is just a small, kinda gloomy chapte, Ihope you guys like it. The next chapter will be Christmas at Grimmauld place which I hope will be posted sometime before Christamas. I know I say it every chapter but I really mean it when iI say thank you so, so much for reading. Comments and Kudos are really appreciated. I really love hearing the things you guys liked or didn't like reading.

Molly Weasley came back to Grimmauld for a couple of hours every day over the next two weeks to teach Sirius the basics of knitting. The day after their first lesson, he had gone out and bought a bunch of incredibly soft, stormy blue (Moony's favorite color) wool yarn and a couple of books on magical knitting from Flourish and Blotts. He had found a few sections in both of them about using charms on knitted items to give them all kinds of features. He had decided that his first project would be a Christmas gift for Remus and, Molly was helping him through the pattern.

About five weeks after his first lesson, he was sitting in the living room working on the gift. He was constantly getting annoyed with the yarn. The thick wool strands kept unraveling and getting left out of stitches.

It was about ten at night and, he was about to give up and go to bed early when, the small mirror on the table started vibrating. He picked it up and tapped it with his wand. "Hey, Prongslet." He said smiling, as his Godson appeared in the mirror.

* * *

"Hey Padfoot." Harry said anxiously. He had been nervously looking through his defense textbook for the past couple of hours trying to pick out a lesson. Dobby had told him about the Room of Requirement earlier that night and, he, Ron, and Hermione decided that tomorrow would be a perfect day to have their first meeting of Dumbledore's Army.

He had been panicking for the last couple of hours about what he would say to everyone. He had no idea how to teach. It was only a few minutes ago that he'd thought to ask the only competent Defense teacher he knew for advice.

"Is Moony there?" Harry asked after a few seconds of silence.

Sirius shook his head. "Sorry, Prongslet. He's on an assignment for the Order. Anything I could help you with?"

"Well, I just … Dumbledore's Army is meeting for the first time tomorrow night."

"Dumbledore's what?" Sirius interrupted.

"Harry laughed a bit. "Oh, right. That's the name we came up with for the defense group we started. Dumbledore's Army."

Sirius laughed. "I love it! Just the right amount of clever and cocky."

Harry smiled. "Thanks. So, we're meeting for the first time tomorrow night and I have absolutely no idea what I'm gonna do. They expect me to be their leader. Their teacher. I have no clue how to be a teacher!"

Sirius smiled considerately. "So, you wanted some advice from the great Professor Moony himself, right?"

Harry nodded. "yeah. I don't suppose you have any advice on what I should do, do you?"

Sirius though for a second before answering. "Well, I have never taught a thing to anyone in my life. However, I have been a student of the great Moony many times. You watched him teach for an entire year. Plus extra lessons, from what he's told me. just try to be encouraging and inspiring like he does."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I guess." He said, still not entirely sure of himself.

"You'll be fine, Prongslet. Moony would tell you so himself if he were here. Just have confidence in yourself and the others will follow."

Harry smiled, as he rubbed his neck anxiously. "I know. I'm just nervous a bit still, I guess. But, on the bright side, I can't possibly be worse than Umbridge,"

Sirius nodded and laughed. "You could never be that bad." He paused and stared curiously at Harry. "What's that?" he asked pointing towards Harry's wrist.

Harry looked confused until he noticed his sleeve had rolled down his arm, revealing his latest scar. He quickly unrolled his sleeve and covered the scar. "It's nothing." He said, trying and, failing, to sound casual.

"Harry," Sirius said softly. "you know you can tell me anything. I don't hide things from you and … I hope, you won't hide things from me. No matter what."

Harry was silent for a minute, considering lying and saying he was going to bed. He sighed. "Okay. But, you have to promise not to completely flip out. Okay?"

Sirius looked concerned for a second before nodding. "I promise."

Harry unrolled his sleeve and held his wrist up to the mirror. "I must not tell lies?" he could hear Sirius read aloud. "who did … THAT?" Sirius asked and Harry could tell he was trying to suppress his anger.

"Let's just say Umbridge does detentions a bit different than most."

Sirius stared open-mouthed at him. "That … that horrible, TOAD of a woman did that to you?" Harry nodded. "Does Dumbledore know she's been doing this?" harry could hear Sirius' anger rising with every word.

He shook his head. "No. And, you can't tell him."

"Can't tell him? Harry, what she's doing to you is illegal. How can you just sit there and take it?"

"I can take care of myself just fine. Besides, if she can't do this, she'll just find some other way to torture me. Dumbledore can't do much right now anyway; she's basically running the whole school." Harry paused and looked at Sirius pleadingly. "Promise me you won't tell anyone?" He asked desperately. He could tell Sirius was still divided on what to say so he added. "Please, Padfoot. Telling will only make things worse."

Sirius looked as if he was about to say 'no'. But, the second he looked into his Godson's eyes, he melted. "Fine. I won't tell anyone. But, promise me you'll be extra careful from now on. If she's willing to use that on you as a detention, who knows what she'd do if she was really angry."

"I will. I promise." He said through a yawn. "I think I'm gonna try and get some sleep now. Goodnight Padfoot."

"Goodnight Prongslet." Sirius said, still looking worried as he disappeared from the mirror.

* * *

Sirius placed the mirror back on the table, gazing out the window as he did so. The moon was bright and full in the sky. As beautiful as it looked, hanging over the dark city, all Sirius could think, as he stared at it angrily, was how much he wanted to be with the two people he loved most in the world. Helping them with any and all of their problems.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**Hey everyone, this chapter is extremely late. I tried to write it during my winter break but I had so much going on during the holidays, I could never get into a good mood to write. Anyway, here is the Christmas chapter. I really liked how this one turned out and I hope you guys do too. I know I sound like a broken record at this point but I really like hearing from you guys in the comments. The things you liked, things you didn't like, I am open to all kinds of comments and criticisms.

Remus comes back to Grimmauld Place just before the November full moon. He's exhausted and badly bruised but tries to hide it from Sirius. He tells Sirius that Dumbledore pulled the plug on his mission, saying it was ineffective but not a complete waste of time. Dumbledore also said they could both expect more work for the Order in the future.

The first week in December, Harry received a letter from his guardians, inviting him to Grimmauld Place for the Christmas holiday. He was ecstatic. He'd never had a real family Christmas, and that's exactly what he'd begun to think of Sirius and Remus as, a real family.

Late one night, a couple of days before break started, Harry awoke in a familiar sweaty panic. Ron was standing over him looking concerned. Only one thought remained in Harry's mind : Arthur Weasley's been attacked.

* * *

After a long, restless night of sleep at Grimmauld Place, Mrs. Weasley showed up around 11 in the morning. She assured everyone that Arthur was stable and practically strangled Harry as she hugged and thanked him. Sirius invited the Weasley's to stay through Christmas in order to be closer to St. Mungo's, the hospital where Arthur was. Harry was incredibly surprised at how grateful the Weasley's were towards him. He was expecting them to be angry or awkward around him. When Mrs. Weasley said they were all going to St. Mungo's that afternoon, he had been ready to stay back at Grimmauld with Sirius and give the family their space. He was amazed when she told him to join them because Arthur wanted to say thank you.

* * *

"_You-Know-Who's possessing him …"_

Mad-Eye's words were echoing in his head all the way back to Grimmauld Place. Everything hit him all at once as he paced back and forth in his room. Why Dumbledore wouldn't tell him anything. Why he seemed so distant lately.

_I'm the weapon. _

The thought hit him like a brick wall. Suddenly he wanted to be a million miles away from everyone.

He opened his trunk and started throwing things in. he thought of where he could go as he grabbed his clothes off the floor. _The Dursley's were obviously out. Hogwarts was as well. I could at least take the Knight bus to the Leaky Cauldron and stay there while I plan a bit more._

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

"Harry!" Sirius said in a tone that implied he'd been trying to get his attention for a while. Harry turned towards him embarrassed.

"What on Earth is wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just … reorganizing my trunk." Harry said, biting his bottom lip.

Sirius eyed him warily. "Prongslet … I know someone running away when I see it." Harry looked away sheepishly. "What is it that could make you want to leave? Are you unhappy here? Did you change your mind about spending Christmas here?" Sirius asked sounding legitimately worried.

"No. That's not it at all. I was just …" he paused, choosing to stare at his feet. "I was just trying to protect you all." he finished in a voice that was barely audible.

Sirius quietly laughed. "Protect us from what?"

"Protect you … from me."

Sirius looked as though he was going to laugh again until he saw how worried Harry looked. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Why do we need to be protected from you?"

"You can stop pretending. I overheard Mad-Eye talking at St. Mungo's. I know what the Order's been hiding from me." he said sharply. Sirius stared at him confusedly. "I'm the weapon, aren't I? Voldemort's been possessing me and that's why everyone's so worried around me. Why no one will tell me anything. That's it isn't it?"

Sirius' mouth went 'o' shaped for a second before his face changed to an unreadable expression. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "You are not being possessed, nor are you the weapon." Sirius said firmly, speaking every word clearly.

Harry tried to squirm out of Sirius' arms but he held his grip. "I heard Mad-Eye. I heard him say it. I'm not going to stay here so that next time it'll be one of you that gets attacked!"

"Harry!" Sirius said loudly. Harry stopped squirming. "Firstly, you did NOT attack Arthur. You just had the misfortune of witnessing it. Secondly, you know how paranoid Mad-Eye can be. Why would you believe him but not me. You know I would never lie to you."

Harry thought about what Sirius had said. It was true, Sirius had never lied to him. Though it was possible that Dumbledore chose not to tell Sirius either. It was also very possible that Mad-Eye was just paranoid. He decided to trust Sirius, at least until another nightmare happened.

He nodded and Sirius wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he stood up. "Excellent! Now, I came up here to ask if you wanted to help with the Christmas decorating. However, after everything you've been through, I believe you could use some Christmas cheer, as could this house, so, I think I'm going to make it mandatory."

Harry laughed heartily as he followed Sirius out into the hallway.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, the Weasley's decided to visit Arthur in St. Mungo's and spend the evening with him. Despite Mrs. Weasley's endless attempts to persuade him otherwise, Harry had decided to give the Weasley's some family time and spend the evening at Grimmauld. This was also due to him wanting some family time of his own and thought it the perfect idea to spend Christmas Eve with Moony and Padfoot.

He spent the afternoon helping Sirius make a small feast for the three of them.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you," Harry starts as they sit down for dinner. "Did my parents have any Christmas traditions? I mean, I know they didn't have many Christmases together, but I thought they might have had one or two and I was just curious."

Sirius and Remus shared a fond smile and a small laugh. "Of course they did, Harry." Remus answered.

"You should have seen the two of them during your first Christmas." Sirius continued. "They both had had traditions from their families that they wanted to share with you."

"Lily had her muggle traditions," Remus added. "like cooking an entire feast from scratch and putting up all the decorations on Christmas eve, both of them without any magic."

"And James had his own magical traditions as well, like live fairies on the tree and enchanted candles floating all over the house." Sirius continued. "And, of course, they invited us all over to spend Christmas eve through Boxing day at the cottage in Godric's Hollow with them.

"When Moony and I arrived that afternoon they were both really excited as well as extremely sleep deprived. It seemed a certain baby had been having trouble sleeping and had kept his parents up for 48 hours straight."

Harry's face went red as he grinned. "Obviously," Remus added. "We offered to leave and come back a few days later. But, your parents, being there usual stubborn selves, refused. They insisted that they were fine."

"We even offered to watch you for a few hours so that they could take a nap but they again said that they were fine and that they wanted everything to be perfect." Sirius added. "They were so out of it, James nearly burned down the tree with the candles and Lily filled the house with smoke when she forgot the turkey in the oven."

"Luckily," Remus interrupted. "We finally got them to admit that they needed a bit of help. They gave you to us while they went to take a nap for a few hours."

Sirius laughed heartily. "They ended up sleeping straight through Christmas morning. Of course, by that time Moony and I had gotten you to sleep as well."

"Padfoot was always a genius when it came to you. He could get you to do anything. Sleep, eat, stop you from crying, he was even the one that got you to say your first word. Made the rest of us incredibly jealous."

Sirius grinned smugly. "That's because I was always his favorite person, Moony." Sirius paused. "Well, that and I used to bribe you with cookies whenever you said anything close to 'Padfoot'."

They all laughed. "Anyway," Remus started. "When James and Lily finally woke up, we had the house decorated and, even had a small dinner cooking."

"It was nowhere near what they had planned, but it was still a pretty brilliant Christmas."

* * *

The Weasley's got back shortly after dinner. Everyone sat by the fire, talking for hours that evening. Slowly, everyone made their way to bed until it was just Sirius and Remus cuddled together on the couch.

"Something the matter, love?" Sirius asked, noticing the thoughtful look on the others face.

"Hmm? Oh. No, just thinking."

"You do that far too much, you know." Remus laughed softly. "What were you thinking about?"

"James and Lily."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Remus sighed. "They didn't get near as many Christmases with him as they deserved."

"No, they didn't. But, you know, I like to think they were here with us tonight. That they got to hear him laugh at our stories and see him having a happy christmas for once." Remus hummed at the image. Sirius stared solemnly at the fire. "Moony?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think they're happy with us? With how we take care of Harry. Or … do you think they'd be jealous?"

"Not at all. Padfoot, this is what they wanted. If they can't be here, then I know they are here watching us, happy that Harry has people who love him as much as we do. And … I know that James is proud of you. Of the parent you've become." They both sat in comfortable silence for a while. The giant grandfather clock in the back of the room chimed, telling them it was midnight.

Sirius leaned up and kissed Remus. "It's Christmas, Moony!" he said excitedly. "Oh! Can I give your present to you now? I wanted to do it in private. Without everyone else watching."

Remus laughed and nodded as Sirius reached for his wand.

"Accio Moony's gift." a few seconds later a big box wrapped in bright red and white wrapping paper came flying through the door, landing in Sirius' lap. "Promise you won't laugh." Sirius said as he handed it to Remus.

"Oh, I can't promise that. Not to the person who once gave me a framed picture of himself."

"When I had asked you what you wanted, you told me, and I quote, 'I was all you needed'." they both laughed at the memory as Remus tore off the paper and opened the box. He reached inside and pulled out a bulky, slightly misshapen sweater. Remus looked up at him confusedly. "Why would I laugh at a sweater? You know how much I love them."

"Because, this sweater was specially made … by me."

Remus looked surprised but smiled brightly. "How?"

"Molly taught me, while you were on your mission. It was a bit hard at first, and one of the sleeves is longer than the other but, I think I got the hang of it."

"Oh, Sirius, I love it!" Remus said as he took off the sweater he was wearing and put the new one on.

"You haven't even heard the best part yet. I found this book that said you could put all kinds of charms into the yarn, and … well, smell it." Remus looked confused as he brought his sleeve to his nose and inhaled.

His face lit up. "Leather, dog fur, and motor oil. But … how?"

"I charmed it with amortentia … so that no matter where you are, I can still comfort you."

Remus pulled him into a fierce embrace and kissed him thoroughly. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes. But, y'know I always love hearing you say it."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N** : Hey everyone, this is just a really short chapter I came up with before I start writing the Department of Mysteries chapters. Just wanted to let you know, this one has got some swearing in it. I know a few people in the comments have said that they wished for a bit more bitterness toward Dumbledore and, I for one love to read and write Dumbledore-bashing, it just never felt right to add it until now. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. if there's something you guys might like to see in a future chapter or if there was something in this chapter that you liked, let me know in the comments. Thanks so much for reading.

One afternoon in early spring, Sirius was peacefully enjoying a cup of tea in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Remus was out doing errands for the Order, as well as grocery shopping for the two of them. Sirius had offered to join him but Remus had refused, saying that having Sirius along in a muggle grocery store was the complete opposite of being helpful.

There was a loud noise from upstairs and Sirius reached for his wand, just to be safe. He aimed it at the stairs until he saw the familiar purple robes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh. Hello Professor." he greeted kindly, setting his wand down and taking a sip of tea.

"Hello,Sirius. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Remus should be back soon, if you needed him. Or did you need me for anything?" Sirius asked a bit too enthusiastically. He was definitely getting bored staying in this house 24/7.

"I actually came by to ask if you and Mr. Lupin would be okay with having another house guest join you at Headquarters?"

Sirius was disappointed but smiled politely. "Sure, Professor. Who is it this time? Another Order member?"

"It will be me. Iam, regretfully, no longer welcome at Hogwarts for the time being. Or anywhere else for that matter." Dumbledore said this so calmly, Sirius couldn't believe it.

A look of shock and confusion appeared on his face. "You … I … WHAT?" he shouted. "What happened?"

The serene smile never left the headmaster's face. "Word got out that young Mr. Potter was participating in a secret defense club. Seeing as my name was on the organization, I decided to allow the Ministry to think it was I who was running it. Professor Umbridge will take over my position. And, seeing as the Ministry wants to arrest me, I appear to be 'on the run from the law' as the kids say."

"YOU LEFT MY GODSON UNDER THE AUTHORITY OF THAT HORRIBLE WOMAN?!"

"It was unavoidable. Harry must stay at school."

"Not if it means that bloody cow of a woman is in charge! She was bad enough as a professor!"

"Harry will be fine."

"NO HE WON'T! She was already abusing him in his detentions. Right under your nose, I might add. What the fuck do you think she'll do now that she has free reign of the school?!"

This was the moment Remus chose to come down the stairs, using his wand to levitate the groceries behind him.

"Padfoot, I could practically hear the yelling from down the street. What is it that's got you so mad this time?" he nodded to Dumbledore. "Hello, Professor."

"Hello, Remus." Dumbledore greeted as though nothing had happened. sirius 's face turned red. "Don't you dare be polite to him Remus. He just left Harry alone, with that awful Umbridge woman in charge."

Remus set the groceries on the table and charmed them to start putting themselves away. He looked confusedly toward Dumbledore. "What happened?" he asked calmly.

"I was forced to abandon my position as headmaster, seeing as the Ministry wants to arrest me for training my own army."

"And now he has the NERVE to ask to stay here! You just left him there! Unprotected! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!"

"Sirius, calm DOWN! I'm sure Dumbledore has some sort of plan for making sure Harry is safe. Don't you, Professor?"

Surprisingly, Dumbledore looked a bit embarrassed. "Unfortunately, I had to leave so abruptly I was unable to coordinate any kind of protection with any of the other professors. However, Mr. Potter has had to endure far worse. I have the utmost confidence in him. He'll be fine."

Sirius and Remus stared dumbly at the Headmaster for a minute.

"YOU WHAT?!" Even Sirius was speechless as the normally mild-mannered Remus Lupin shouted this. "I don't care how talented and strong Harry is, he should NOT be forced to protect himself time and time again! He's 15 for Merlin's sake!"

After a few seconds Sirius shook himself out of his amazement and gave Dumbledore a smug grin. "I'm sorry Professor, it seems we won't be able to accommodate you as a house guest. In fact, I think it'd be best if you left. Immediately."

Once the Headmaster walked upstairs and left through the floo, Remus and Sirius shared a mischievous look. "Where the hell did that come from?" Sirius asked laughing. "I never thought I'd see the day where 'Mr. prefect' Remus Lupin would shout at the Headmaster."

Remus blushed but couldn't stop himself from laughing as well. "Yes, well … it's just … he can have you or me do whatever he wants but … Harry's 15 … he shouldn't have to deal with that yet."

All amusement left Sirius' face. "He'd never have to deal with it if I got my way." Remus nodded solemnly. "Do you … do you think he'll be okay there Moony? I hate to imagine what that woman will do to him with no one there to stop her."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Padfoot. There are other professors there. Including McGonagall. And, Dumbledore's right, he's had to protect himself from a lot worse." Sirius nodded, although neither one of them looked convinced.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry was in the middle of his final and least favorite O.W.L exam: History of Magic.

Just as he was trying to remember what happened during one of the many Goblin Rebellions, the room went dark.

He was standing in a dark corridor in the Ministry. He started walking, just as he had in every one of the visions he's had this year. After a second he broke into a run. He ran what felt like a mile of empty corridors before he heard a familiar voice come from his mouth.

Voldemort was talking to someone. Harry looked around. A body lay on the ground in front of him. It screamed and thrashed in pain.

Voldemort threatened more torture if the person denied him what he wanted any longer. Another familiar voice came from the body on the ground. "I'd rather die than help you!" a flash of light came from Voldemort's wand. Another scream came from the body. It rolled over, revealing the last face that Harry wanted to see.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted but his Godfather couldn't hear him.

The room faded. When Harry opened his eyes he was on the floor of the Great Hall. After a few seconds of confusion he knew what he had to do.

He started to explain to the professors that he was fine and that he didn't need to go see Pomfrey when he realized this was the perfect excuse. They allowed him to go by himself to the infirmary. The minute he was out of the Great Hall he ran as fast as he could toward Gryffindor tower.

He didn't even pause to tell Ron and Hermione what happened as he passed them in the common room. He took the stairs up to the dorm two at a time. He pulled open the drawer on his bedside table and grabbed the small antique mirror. As he stared into the mirror, he could just make out Ron and Hermione entering the room.

"Sirius Black!" he shouted anxiously, choosing to stay focused on the task at hand.

Just as he was starting to calm down and believe that it was all just a dream; that his Godfather's face would actually appear, smiling and eager to help, Kreacher appeared.

"Kreacher! NO! GOD NO! Kreacher, where is Sirius!? Is he still there!?"

"Master is not here. Master has gone out. Kreacher does not know where."

Harry dropped the mirror onto his bed as soon as the words were out of the elf's mouth. A small tear escaped before he sobered himself up. He turned to Ron and Hermione with a determined look. "We have to go."

The fireplace in the drawing room of Grimmauld Placeflared with green flames. Sirius stepped out holding a huge, dusty, old book. He noticed Kreacher placing the mirror onto the mantle where he had left it.

"Kreacher? What are you doing with that? Did Harry call while I was out?" He had only been gone ten minutes, he could try to call him back.

"The Brat did not call. Kreacher is just dusting." Sirius nodded and walked out of the room. "And I've told you to stop calling Harry that." he shouted from the hallway.

"Did you find it?" Remus asked as Sirius walked into his father's old study, not even bothering to look up from his work.

Sirius smiled as he placed the book in a stack on the desk. "Just where I said it would be. On one of the top shelves in the study upstairs." Sirius sighed as he sat down on the cabinet next to the desk. "How much longer do you think Dumbledore will seek revenge for us yelling at him by giving you all the grunt work?"

"Dumbledore's not mad at us. This is what I've always done for the Order."

"Yes, but your workloads gotten bigger these past few weeks and you know it." Remus laughed softly and nodded, letting Sirius know he was right. "Although," Sirius said leaning up against Remus. "I have missed seeing you look all professor-like when you work. Just like when you used to study at school." Remus laughed again. "And now you actually have one of those jackets with the elbow patches to complete the look."

Harry stood in the middle of the Department of Mysteries, watching helplessly as Sirius was hit with a stunning spell and started to fall backwards. He felt a pain in his side as he tried to run to Sirius' aid. He felt Remus grab him and hold him back as Sirius fell through the veil.

"NOOO!" He shouted as Remus held held him.

He didn't understand. Sirius was just there. They could still save him. Why wouldn't Remus let him go. A wave of different emotions hit him as he struggled to get free. Confusion, grief, anger. He was filled with Rage as he heard Bellatrix singing, "I killed Sirius Black!"

And then everything went black.

Harry awoke to two familiar voices whispering somewhere near him. He tried but he couldn't quite place the voices owners. He opened his eyes only to be blinded by the very bright lights. He looked around a little as his eyes adjusted and the blurry room came into focus. He found his glasses on a table beside him and put them on.

He realized he was in a hospital room. It didn't look like the infirmary at Hogwarts. Probably St. Mungo's then.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure of it." he heard one of the voices say. Remus' voice, he realized. He followed the sounds to two chairs beside his bed. Remus was sitting there hugging someone as they cried, Harry couldn't tell who. His vision was still a bit blurry.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked again.

He saw the familiar long, black hair and leather jacket.

But … it couldn't be … could it?

"Padfoot?" Harry called out groggily.

Both men were silent as they let go of each other and turned toward the bed.

"Harry!"

"Prongslet!"

Harry looked up confusedly. "Sirius? But … how? Bellatrix killed you."

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: ** Hey everyone, first I'd like to start off saying I'm so sorry for ending on a cliffhanger. I told myself I'd never do this in a story but it just felt right to do with this chapter. cliffhanger aside I hope you guys liked this one. it took me a while to decide exactly how I wanted to do this one. The good news is that I already have the next chapter written, I just have to make a few edits to it. I should have it posted in a few days. Thanks so much for reading and as always any comments, favorites, critiscims, or questions are welcome.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N : **The wait is over! This chapter is a lot shorter than I originally planned on it being. i'm also not sure if I did a good job explaining what happened in the Department of Mysteries. If it turns out that I didn't and you guys have questions feel free to ask in the comments and I'll answer in the next chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you like this one.

**St. Mungos before Harry woke up.**

Sirius was sitting in the same chair he had been in for the past 12 hours. One of two chairs that sat beside Harry's bed. The other chair was usually occupied by Remus Lupin. However, since Sirius had refused to leave his Godson's side, Remus was the one that made food and drink runs.

From the moment Sirius had watched Harry's eyes roll back into his head and start to fall to the ground, before being caught by Remus, he'd been terrified to leave his side. Even the healers at St. Mungo's had found it incredibly difficult to pry Sirius away long enough to examine Harry. He only consented after a lot of convincing from Remus.

Sirius attributes this fierce loyalty and protectiveness of his Godson as the reason he is still alive. The very instinct that allowed him to lean away from the veil as he fell. He could feel himself fighting the body-bind curse, pulling toward Harry. In the end he was only centimeters away from the veil when he hit the ground.

Sirius sat, motionless, in the hospital room, holding his Godson's hand. The door to the small room opened and Remus walked in carrying two cups of tea. He handed one cup to Sirius, who took it without looking away from Harry, and sat down in the other chair.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Sirius spoke. "What if he doesn't wake up?" He said in a small voice that was rough from disuse.

Remus wrapped an arm around the other man. "Padfoot, you heard the healers. He was hit with an extremely powerful stunning spell and is just having a hard time coming out of it. He'll pull through."

"You don't know that. They couldn't even tell us what spell he was hit with!" Sirius sighed. "I'm just … I was so terrified when I saw him fall, Moony. It was as if someone had taken a dagger and plunged it straight through my heart."

"I know the feeling."

Sirius felt the shiver that ran through Remus' body as he said this. For the first time in hours he looked away from Harry and stared sympathetically at Remus. "I felt the same way when I saw you about to fall through the veil. Except … for me it was double. You and Harry."

"Oh, Moony." he said as he embraced him passionately.

After a couple of minutes they released each other. Sirius looked back at Harry with a dark look in his eyes. "I think the reason I'm so scared for him is because … because I can't help but think that if … something happens to him, it's my fault." Remus looked up confusedly at him. "He went there to save ME, Moony! He wanted to protect me and I can't even protect him!"

Remus could hear Sirius' voice breaking as he said this. He wrapped him in his arms as the tears started to fall. "He'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

"Padfoot?" a groggy voice came from the bed, stunning both men.

They turned and were amazed to see bright green eyes staring back at them.

"Sirius? But … how? Bellatrix killed you?"

Sirius smiled softly as he shook his head. "No. She didn't. I'd imagine she wishes she had though." he said smugly.

"What's the last thing you remember, Harry?" Remus asked calmly.

Harry scrunched up his face in thought. "We were in the Department of Mysteries. Fighting Death Eaters. Sirius told me to leave but I didn't listen." Harry looked down embarrassedly. "Then, Dumbledore showed up and most of the fighting stopped. Except … except for you and Bellatrix." Harry paused, looking away with a dark look in his eyes. "Bellatrix … she hit you with a stunning spell and … you fell backward … through the veil. I tried to go after you but Remus held me back."

Sirius and Remus shared a curious look before turning back to Harry. "Do you remember feeling any pain or anything after Sirius was hit?" Remus asked.

Harry took a few seconds to think before nodding.

"Prongslet, that pain was a stunning spell, and a pretty powerful one at that." Sirius continued. "You got hit right after I did."

"And I wasn't holding you back, I was holding you up. So you didn't fall. Your mind must have filled in the part about the veil as you slipped into unconsciousness."

Harry stared at his guardians in disbelief. "So … so this is real? You're here? You didn't fall through the veil?"

Sirius nodded. "I just barely missed the bloody thing. I was so terrif…" Sirius was cut off when Harry threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I thought I lost you. I thought I lost part of my family." Harry whispered as he held Sirius so tightly it was as if he thought he would disappear if he let him go. He turned toward Remus. "Both of you are my family."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N :** Another really short chapter again, unfortunately. I hope you like it. As always thank you so much to all of my readers and reveiwers.

The healers at St. Mungo's suggested keeping Harry for another day or two, just to make sure there were no lasting effects from the spell.

Dumbledore came by the morning after Harry woke up. He asked Sirius and Remus to leave so that he could speak with Harry alone. They reluctantly complied. Once his guardians left, Dumbledore explained the prophecy to Harry.

* * *

As Dumbledore was leaving Harry's room after his discussion with the teen, Sirius stopped him in the corridor.

"Professor?" He started, a bit nervously. "I know that you said that Harry must return to the Dursley's, at least for a week but, surely after everything that's happened … you would allow him to come straight to Grimmauld with us?"

"Ah, Sirius, you remember our arrangement. Trust me, is safest when he considers the Dursley's his home. If only for a week."

Remus must have sensed Sirius' anger rising because he placed a calming hand on his shoulder before Sirius could speak.

"Professor, I know the blood protection keeps him safe but, could it be possible that it's not even active anymore? I mean, Harry has all but said he considers Sirius and myself to be his home. Couldn't this have broken the spell already?"

Dumbledore thought for a second. "I do not believe so, no. The spell is in Harry's blood, it is active as long as he returns to the Dursley's every year. I do not believe his feelings on the matter are important."

This caused Sirius' anger to boil over. "FUCK the bloody protection spell! Remus and I can protect him just fine! How can you expect him to go back to that house! After everything that's happened to him! After everything those bloody muggles have done to him! What if he has more visions from Voldemort? What if the dementors find him again? Who'll protect him then? I'm his bloody godfather, I'm the one that should be making decisions for him!"

Throughout Sirius' rant, Dumbledore's serene smile never left his face. Although, his eyes did lose a bit of their usual twinkle. "I am sorry you feel that way, Sirius. However, I must insist that Harry return to the Dursley's. And that is my final word on the matter." and with that Dumbledore walked away before either of them could respond.

Sirius sighed. "Alright, that's it! I officially HATE Dumbledore!"

Remus nodded. "I do too, somewhat. But, let's not dwell too much on that now. Let's just be there for Harry while we still can."

They walked back into the room just in time to see Harry struggling to get back into his bed. Sirius smirked as he helped his godson get resettled. "You weren't by chance spying on our little conversation with Dumbledore, were you Prongslet?" Sirius asked as he and Remus sat back in their seats.

"No! I was just … getting some water." Harry said nervously, pointing to the pitcher on the other side of the room.

Sirius and Remus both started laughing. "James used to have that exact expression on his face whenever he tried to lie." Remus explained.

"He was constantly getting detentions back in school, 'cause all the professors always saw right through him." Sirius added, still laughing.

They were all silent for a few seconds before Harry spoke. "You were right, by the way." he said to Remus in a quiet voice.

Remus looked confused. "Right about what, Harry?"

"Dumbledore, before … when we talked. He explained everything … about the prophecy, my connection with Voldemort, the blood protection. And … you were right before. When you told him I don't consider the Dursley's home. I don't. I told Dumbledore the same thing. They don't love me. You both do. You're my home. Not them."

Sirius threw his arms around his godson and hugged him tightly. "See, Moony, I told you he loved us!" He said dramatically. All three laughed heartily.

"So, I still have to go back to the Dursley's, right?" Harry asked after Sirius released him.

They nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so." Remus answered.

"Don't worry, Prongslet. It's only for a week. It'll be over before you know it."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Hey, everyone, special gift for everyone who is also suffering in their own quarentine this week. A really long chapter, a whole 2,000 words. I would also like to say to everyone to be safe and wash your hands and try not to go too crazy if you are in quarentine. Hopefully you're an introvert like me. Reveiws and favorites are always appreciated and thanks so much for reading.

Harry was somewhat depressed during the train ride to King's Cross. His mood definitely did not improve when he arrived at the station. He was becoming more and more annoyed with Dumbledore and even more homesick for Sirius and Remus with every step he took towards the Dursley's car. By the time he arrived at Privet Drive and dragged his trunk up to his room, all he wanted to do was curl up in the rock-hard bed and stay there until the week had passed. But he couldn't. Because, as always, the Dursley's had greeted him by handing him a list of chores he had to do by the end of the day.

It was dark out by the time he got to the end of the list, and was told to take out the trash after his measly dinner of scraps.

He put the bag into the bin and turned to go back inside when he saw big glowing eyes watching him. He took a step back instinctively, hit the bin, and fell backwards.

Before he could register what had happened he heard a familiar voice. "Harry! Are you okay?" Sirius asked, reaching out a hand to help Harry up.

Harry stared up at him confusedly. "Sirius? What are you doing here?"

Sirius smiled and laughed as he helped Harry to his feet. "Quite, ironically, I'm supposed to be protecting you. Sorry I scared you by the way."

"It's fine. What do you mean protecting me?"

"Dumbledore wants a member of the Order on Privet Drive at all times. Just in case something else happens. Naturally, Moony and I volunteered for as many shifts as we could. Technically, I'm not even supposed to be talking to you. He put us under strict orders that you aren't to know. Something about maintaining your privacy. Normally, I don't care what Dumbledore says but, Merlin knows what he'd punish us with if we disobey him this time!"

"BOY! What the hell are you doing out there? Get back in here!" Vernon Dursley shouted from inside.

Sirius fists clenched at the order.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" Harry asked.

The question snapped Sirius out of his anger. He nodded. "In the afternoon."

"Can you meet me in the park just down the street from here? We can talk then."

Sirius nodded and Harry hugged him goodbye before he went back into the house.

Harry woke up extra early the next day and got started on his chores. Just as he had planned, he managed to finish all of them by mid-afternoon. He didn't even bother to tell the Dursley's when he left. It's not like they cared where he went. He walked the short distance to the park.

When he got there he looked around but didn't see any sign of his Godfather. He decided to sit down on a bench and wait.

After about ten minutes, Harry watched as a big black dog came walking down the sidewalk. He almost got up to greet the dog but before he could it walked behind a tall hedge. A second later Sirius walked out from behind the hedge.

They greeted each other with a hug. Harry motioned for Sirius to sit but he simply smiled and waved him off. "I've been cooped up in Grimmauld all day in Order meetings. Let's take a walk."

They started walking down Magnolia Crescent, passing the bench where Harry had first seen the big black dog in his third year. "So," Sirius started. "Anything in particular you wanted to talk about? You haven't had any more visions, have you?"

Harry quickly shook his head. "No. Nothing like that. Just … missed you, I guess. I like having someone to talk to. The Dursley's usually just ignore me." Harry decided not to tell Sirius about the nightmares he'd had about what happened at the Veil. He could handle them and, seeing Sirius on a regular basis seemed to help them. Reassure him that he was really alive. "Any news about Voldemort or the Ministry?" he asked.

"Nothing really big. Just that the Ministry has announced Voldemort's return. Finally. Oh, and for some reason, Dumbledore has told Remus and I that he'll be picking you up at the end of the week. Don't really know why. Another bloody punishment if i had to guess. That or he doesn't want me to hex that nasty uncle of yours." Harry laughed. "He's been acting a bit strange lately as well, even for Dumbledore's standards. Says that after he brings you to Grimmauld he's going to be doing a bit of travelling for the rest of the summer. And, that he won't be at headquarters much."

Harry stared at Sirius curiously. "Did he say where he was traveling to?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. just that it's important. And that it's for the Order."

They wandered around the small neighborhood until the sun was starting to set. Talking about things like quidditch and pranks. Sirius was very impressed with Fred and Georges swamp in the corridor and their skiving snack boxes.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" Harry asked just before heading back to the Dursley's.

Sirius shook his head. "No. I practically had to hex the others to get these two shifts. Everyone wants a chance to guard the boy-who-lived." they both laughed. "But, I think that Remus managed to get the one for tomorrow afternoon. Although,It might take some convincing to get him to meet with you like I did. He was a little annoyed with me when I told him I'd broken Dumbledore's orders by talking to you. It's a side effect of being a prefect, he still has an uncontrollable urge to follow the rules."

Harry laughed. "Do you think that you could convince him? It's just … like I said, it's nice to have someone else to talk to. Other than the Dursley's."

Sirius nodded understandingly. "I used to feel the same way. When I lived with my parents. It's part of the reason James and I made the mirrors. Before that he tried to floo call me but, you can imagine how that went over with my Mother." Harry smiled and nodded. "Shouldn't be too hard to convince Moony. He has a soft spot for you. And me. Always comes around to my side in the end."

They hugged goodbye and then Sirius apparated away from the deserted park, leaving Harry to walk back to the Dursley's

The next morning Harry awoke to the sound of knocking on his window. He dragged himself out of bed and opened the window to let the owl in before his aunt and uncle heard the noise. A familiar barn owl flew in. Sirius' owl. He dropped a newspaper on the bed and then flew back out the window.

Harry sat back on his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He picked up the newspaper and, as he unrolled it he noticed Sirius had attached a note as well.

Dear Harry,

Moony has agreed to meet you. As I said before he always comes around to my side eventually. He'll be there, same place and same time as before.

P.S. thought you might like to see the latest news.

Love,

Padfoot

Harry unrolled the paper to see the headline, SCRIMGEOUR SUCCEEDS FUDGE! The article was accompanied by a photo of a man with thick hair, like the mane of a lion, whom he assumed was Scrimgeour. He read through the article, unsure of how much to believe, based on past experiences.

He read through a couple of other articles and was annoyed to find out the wizarding world had a new nickname for him: the Chosen One.

In the second page of the daily prophet there was a small purple leaflet that almost fell out as he opened the paper. PROTECTING YOUR HOME AND FAMILY AGAINST DARK FORCES was printed on the top of the small leaflet.

Just as he finished reading through the leaflet, Vernon Dursley shouted at him from downstairs that he was late in making breakfast.

The dursley's must have been running out of ideas for chores to give him. The list he received after breakfast was shorter than it had been the past few days. There were also a few chores that he'd already done, like mowing the lawn.

Harry was again able to finish his chores by mid-afternoon. He walked down the street to the park and was about to sit on the bench and wait like he'd done with Padfoot until he saw the bench was occupied. Remus was sitting on the bench reading a muggle newspaper. He smiled and put the paper down when he noticed Harry.

"Hello, Harry. So, what did you want to talk about that couldn't wait another three days?" he asked in his usual teasing tone.

Harry smiled and laughed a bit, embarrassedly. "Shouldn't you have asked me a personal question to make sure I'm really me first?" He asked in the same teasing tone.

Remus laughed. "I see you read the latest security measures from the Ministry. I was hoping you'd find them as funny as Sirius and I did."

Harry sat next to Remus on the bench. "There was one thing that I didn't quite understand. It said that Voldemort might be using inferi. What … exactly are they?"

"Inferi," Remus said in his most distinguished professor voice. "Are reanimated corpses. They are sort of like what muggles call zombies however, inferi do not have a mind of their own. They have been bewitched to do whatever the Dark Lord tells them to." Harry nodded understandingly. "And don't think I didn't notice you changing the subject, Harry. You and I both know you didn't want to just sit here and talk about nonsense and the news, we have all summer to do that. What's bothering you?"

Harry looked away sheepishly. "It's … it's nothing really. Well, nothing too big. I just didn't want to tell Sirius because you know how worried he gets and I didn't want him to blame himself 'cause it's not really his fault and …"

"Harry!" Remus interrupted, putting a calming hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up at him. "You can tell me whatever it is. I promise, I'll only tell Sirius if you want me to."

Harry nodded and took a calming breath before speaking. "I've been having more nightmares … about the Veil." Remus nodded understandingly. "And, it's no big deal, really. I've had them ever since I woke up in St. Mungo's. And, it's not like with Cedric where I was blaming myself for it. I'm not. Just, When Sirius isn't around, I … I start to think maybe it was real and he's really gone. It helps when I can see him, and you. To know that they're not real."

"I know the feeling. I've been having the same nightmares. Of course, it helps that he's the one that wakes me up from them."

Harry nodded. "I wasn't lying though before either. When I told Sirius that I liked having someone to talk to. It does help make my time here more bearable. And, I know the nightmares will go away, once I'm back at Grimmauld with you both. So, I don't want you two worrying too much about me."

Remus laughed and nodded. "I don't think it's possible for Sirius to stop constantly worrying about you. But, luckily that's literally in the job description when you're someone's parent."

Harry sat talking with Remus until the sun started to set, just as he'd done with Sirius.

"Will you or Sirius be here tomorrow?" Harry asked as he and Remus started walking towards Privet Drive.

Remus shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. The full moon is in a day. I won't be well enough to leave Grimmauld until Dumbledore picks you up on Friday. And, you know how Sirius worries during the moon."

Harry nodded and smiled. "It's okay. It's only three days, right. I'll be fine."

They hugged goodbye a block away from number 4.

"Be safe on the full."

Remus smiled. "I always am." he said as he apparated away.

Harry spent the next three days writing letters to his friends as well as Sirius. He asked Ron and Hermione how their summers were going and if they'd be able to visit Grimmauld. He asked Sirius if it was okay for his friends to visit and how Remus was doing.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**Hey everyone. So so sorry this one took so long. I had an extremely severe case of writers block. But, I'm back now. Hope you guys like this one, follows and comments always appreciated, thanks for reading.

By the time Dumbledore arrived on Friday only Sirius had written back. His letter started by telling Harry that the full moon had been fine and Remus was healing. He'd also said that of course Ron and Hermione were welcome to visit.

Dumbledore arrived at around 10 at night, much to the annoyance of the Dursley's. He told Harry they needed to make an important stop before going to Grimmauld place.

They apparated to an ordinary looking neighborhood and walked to an equally ordinary house. They were apparently there to convince an odd wizard named Horace Slughorn to come teach at Hogwarts.

It was obvious that Dumbledore was using Harry to convince the man. Only a few minutes of talking to Harry, Slughorn agreed to come out of retirement.

Once they left, Dumbledore apparated them both to just outside Grimmauld place. He told Harry that he would be taking special lessons with him during the upcoming school year. Before Harry could ask what kind of lesson, the older wizard disapperated, leaving Harry alone on the street.

Harry walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. Less than a minute later, the door opened and he was pulled inside and into a tight hug by his Godfather.

"Finally!" Sirius said as he released Harry and shut the door. "What in Merlin's name took Dumbledore so long? It's the middle of the night."He led Harry to the living room, where Remus was reading in front of the fire. He looked up when he noticed them and smiled. "Hello, Harry."

Sirius interrupted before Harry could return the greeting. "Speaking of Dumbledore, where the bloody hell is he? He couldn't even bring you into the house?"

Harry shrugged as he sat in one of the armchairs and Sirius took his usual spot on the couch next to Remus. "Said he had other important business to attend to. He also told me I would need to take special lessons with him this year."

Sirius and Remus shared a curious look. "Did he say what kind of lessons?" Remus asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. just that they were important. Maybe it's more occlumency lessons."

The two men nodded thoughtfully as Harry tried and failed to suppress a yawn.

"Oh, Prongslet, you look exhausted. Why don't you go up to bed?"

Harry nodded and got up. He started to walk out of the room. He stopped and turned around. "Dumbledore said he'd already sent my trunk here?"

Sirius nodded. "Already in your room, Prongslet. G'night."

"Good night, Harry"

"Good night." Harry said as he left the room.

After a night of nightmare-free sleep, Harry woke up to the sound of knocking on his window. Ron's owl Pig was standing just outside. He opened the window and the tiny owl flew in and perched himself on Harry's desk chair. He dropped the letter on the desk and Harry quickly retrieved it and tore it open.

_Harry_

_I really wish I could come for a visit but mum's gone a bit mental lately. Ever since all the hands started pointing to 'mortal peril'. She carries the bloody thing around with her everywhere. She barely let's any of us out of her sight. She's also not too pleased with Bill right now. He got engaged to Fluer Delacour. And she's going to be living with him here for the entire summer._

_Oh, and Hermione told me to tell you she can't come visit either. Something about a summer trip with her parents. She said she could meet up with us in Diagon Alley at the end of August. And then you could see Fred and George's new store. Write back soon._

_Ron_

Harry fed Pig one of Hedwig's treats and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Remus and Sirius were already seated next to each other at the table, drinking tea and reading the Prophet.

"Morning, Harry."

"Good morning, Prongslet."

Harry smiled and got himself a cup of tea. "Morning." He sat down across from them and took a sip. "Oh, I was gonna ask last night but I got distracted. Do you remember Professor Slughorn?"

Both men looked at each other and laughed. "Of course we remember old sluggy."

"Why do you ask Harry?" Remus asked.

"That was what took Dumbledore so long last night, we paid him a visit last night. I think Dumbledore used me to convince him to come out of retirement. The way he talked, he sounded like he was my mum's biggest fan."

Sirius snorted."That's one way to put it. Did he tell you about the Slug Club?" Harry shook his head. "He used to invite all the 'most promising and talented students', as he used to put it, to be in a special club. Your mum was one of the brightest witches of our year so, naturally she was one of his favorites."

"Dumbledore must be pretty desperate for Defence professors this year if he's begging him to come back."

Remus shook his head. "Slughorn didn't teach defence though. He taught potions."

Harry stared at him confusedly. "But, Snape already teaches potions."

"Maybe Dumbledore finally fired the greaseball." Sirius said, smirking.

"You mean, you two don't know what Dumbledore's plan is?"

Sirius and Remus shook their heads. "Dumbledore's not exactly the best of friends with us lately." Sirius explained. "Only been telling us what we 'need to know'."

Sirius stood up and clapped his hands together. "Alright, enough with all of this talk of Dumbledore and Hogwarts. It's summer. Summer is a time for fun, not school. Now, who wants breakfast."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Another chapter for my amazing readers. I really can't tell you guys how much your comments mean to me. Just seeing a new favorite or comment completely cheers me up. When I want to get into the mood to write I'll read one of the latest comments and It puts me into the greatest mood and inspires me. It's amazing how much something so little can have such an effect on your mood. I hope you guys get at least half as much happiness from reading this as I get from knowing you guys like my story. **

The first couple of weeks at Grimmauld Place were pretty peaceful. Harry spent his days doing nothing but playing chess, writing to his friends, or just spending time with Sirius and Remus. It was the most normal summer Harry could ever remember having. He felt like an average teenager for once.

It was so peaceful, he even allowed himself to forget about the existence of Voldemort and Death Eaters every so often. But, then he'd catch a glimpse of a headline or hear Sirius and Remus talking about the Order and the fantasy would end.

He was writing almost continuously back and forth with Ron. From what his letters said, was in a constant state of panic for her family. She was also just as worried about Harry. Ron told him, every time a letter came she would ask about Harry and ask if he wanted to come for a visit to the Burrow. Harry considered the offer, but ultimately decided he preferred the peace and quiet of Grimmauld. Ron also told him about how Molly and Ginny were annoyed with Fleur living there. Apparently, Ginny had even started calling her 'phlegm' when she wasn't around.

One night, about 2 weeks after Harry arrived, there was an Order meeting. It was a brief meeting. Shorter than most meetings, on account of Dumbledore's absence.

After everyone left for the night, Harry sat in the kitchen, discussing everything that was going on with the Order with Sirius and Remus. Dumbledore had come to a decision about telling Harry Order business. He allowed them to tell him what went on in meetings and, much to the annoyance of Sirius and Remus, anything he didn't want Harry to know he didn't tell them either.

It was this annoyance with the Headmaster that caused the two men to stay up late drinking firewhiskey long after Harry went to bed.

"I can't believe not a single Order member knows where he is!" Sirius exclaimed as he refilled his glass for the second started to pace around the room.

Remus nodded as he took a sip. "I know. I thought he'd at least tell McGonagall where he was."

"I'm sick and tired of all the secrets! And the way he manipulates everyone!" Remus nodded silently. "This is exactly what he did during the first war. This is what caused everything to go wrong back then!"

"You're right." Remus said, knowing Sirius wasn't really listening to him right now. Best to let him tire himself out before saying more.

"And I just _love_ how he told Harry he'll be taking 'special lessons' this year! Without even consulting us, let alone telling us what they're for! I'm his Godfather! I should be making decisions for him!" Sirius fell back into his chair and took a sip of his drink. His head dropped to the table gloomily.

Remus reached across the table and brushed the hair out of his face, causing him to look up. Remus smiled softly. "Are you done pouting?" He asked. Sirius shook his head petulantly. Remus chuckled. "If it makes you feel any better, I completely agree." He sighed. "I used to think that, no matter what happened, he always had Harry's best interests in mind. But, lately, he's changed."

Sirius sat up and stared at Remus curiously. "Changed how?"

"You haven't noticed the way he ignores Harry when he's in the room? Or how he talks about the Order guarding him?" Sirius shook his head. "It's little things mostly. I just … I can't explain it. It's like … he treats him like an object to be guarded. Not a person."

Sirius thought back to a conversation he'd had almost a year earlier. "Y'know, at christmastime, when he overheard Moody and Arthur talking. He said he felt like … like Dumbldore's weapon." Sirius paused and stared hauntedly at the table. After a few seconds he spoke. "You don't … don't think that Dumbledore is planning to train him as some sort of … weapon? Planning to send him to take on Voldemort on his own. Do you?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't know."

They both stared defeatedly at the table.

"What are we going to do if he is?" Sirius asked, so quiet Remus almost didn't hear.

Remus reached out and laced his fingers with Sirius'. "We'll just have to make sure we're there to protect him. No matter what." Sirius squeezed his hand and nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** I'm back! After months of writers block I'm finally back! so apparently I thought having a free schedule for the summer would help me write but turns out I actually do better when having a full schedule. Who would have thought. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and favorites everyone left while I was gone and to everyone of my readers who is still with me. You were the thing that kept me from abandoning this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I plan more to come soon.

About a week before Harry's birthday, an official looking owl arrived at Grimmauld during breakfast. All three inhabitants eyed it suspiciously as it dropped a scroll onto the table and flew back out of the room. For a second, no one wanted to open the scroll, for fear that it carried more bad news. Then Remus smiled a bit and announced happily, "Oh, Harry, I'd bet it's your O.W.L. results." Sirius and Harry visibly relaxed as Harry reached out and grabbed the scroll.

He untied it and read it while continuing to eat his breakfast. When he finished, he silently dropped the parchment on the table. He was oblivious to the eager stares his Godparents were giving him as he got up and carried his dishes to the sink. Neither man spoke until Harry sat back down and picked up the Daily Prophet.

"Well?" Remus asked once it was clear Harry wasn't going to share.

"How did you do?" Sirius added impatiently.

Harry looked up confusedly. He stared for a second before it donned on him what they were talking about. "Oh!" he said understandingly. " I did ok I guess. I didn't think you'd care that much."

"Of course we care, we're your family." Remus said at the same time that Sirius reached out and grabbed the scroll.

"Oh, Prongslet, this is brilliant! Moony look, the kids a genius!" He said, flinging the parchment to Remus.

Harry laughed. "I wouldn't say 'genius'. I mean, I'm sure it's nowhere near what Hermione got. And … I didn't get the potions grade I needed for N.E.W.T. level. Which means I probably won't be an auror."

Remus read the results and smiled. "First off, not many wizards are as smart as Hermione. Second off, Sirius is right, this is brilliant Harry. Five Es and one O, that's something to be proud of. And, I wouldn't put too much weight on the potions thing. This is about what James got on his O.W.L.s, if I remember correctly, and he got into auror training."

"This is cause for celebration!" Sirius announced joyfully. "I'll send Kreature to get supplies, we'll have a celebratory feast tonight."

As much as Harry laughed and acted indifferent, he was secretly excited, experiencing what it was like to have parents to celebrate his achievements.

Harry's birthday was a week later and was a relatively calm day. He got many letters and gifts by owl. Sirius and Remus celebrated with a small dinner and cake. On top of a joint gift from his guardians, Sirius also gave Harry a handmade gift as well. A knitted wand holster that strapped to his arm.

"You made this?" Harry asked shockingly after opening it.

Sirius blushed and nodded while Remus laughed. "Molly taught me. Last year. While you were at Hogwarts."

"I got a sweater. And a pair of socks for my birthday." Remus said, still laughing at Sirius' embarrassment. Harry rolled up his sleeve and tried it on. It was a simple strap with a tiny pocket sticking out that didn't look big enough to fit a finger let alone a wand.

"It's charmed." Sirius explained. "It's got an extension charm. Big enough to fit your wand without it sticking out and poking your arm or being seen by death eaters."

Harry grabbed his arm and tried it out. As it went into the tiny pocket it disappeared from sight, leaving just enough of a tip sticking out, needed to be retrieved quickly. "Thanks, Padfoot! I love it!"

Sirius smiled sheepishly. "I want you to have your wand on you at all times, Prongslet. We've all seen the dangers you face on a regular basis."

The next day Harry's Hogwarts letter came and he found out he'd made quidditch captain. Sirius had insisted on another celebration dinner and kept saying how proud James would be throughout the day. They made plans to go to Diagon Alley with the Weasley's and Hermione in a week to get his supplies, including a new broom to replace his firebolt that 'Umbridge tainted with her toad germs' as Sirius put it.

The next few days saw the return of Dumbledore to Order meetings. He appeared quieter than normal and kept his hands in the pockets of his robes.

After the meeting finished and the other Order members left, Sirius approached Dumbledore, hoping to get insight into the old man's plans.

"Hello Mr. Black. How has everything been this summer? How has Mr. Potter been since I dropped him off?"

"Hello headmaster." Sirius greeted coldly. " Harry's been fine. More relaxed than I've seen him in the past. Remus and I however, have been a bit curious about something he said. He said you wanted him to take special lessons with you this year. What kind of lessons?"

Dumbledore smiled back. "Nothing you need to worry about Sirius. Just a bit of extra lessons. Things I believe may be of use to him in the future."

Sirius was just about to point out that it is his job to worry about Harry when Dumbledore spoke again. "I must be going now. Lots of work to do to prepare for the upcoming year. Glad to hear your summer has been peaceful." he left without another word.

Sirius was now completely convinced that, whatever they are, Dumbledore's plans for Harry are definitely something to worry about.


End file.
